Aquella Noche Lluviosa
by taikano
Summary: poco a poco me conociste, poco a poco te conoci, poco a poco me enamoraste, poco a poco me entristecia, porque poco a poco me daba cuenta de que le pertenecías a alguien mas, pero despues poco a poco quisiste protegerme, y poco a poco volvi a sonreir, todo tiene su inicio, y para nosotros aquella noche fue cuando lo verdadero comenzo
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODAS LAS FANS DE LOS CHICOS DE INAZUMA, AQUI REGRESO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, Y AHORA CON EL GANADOR DEL FANFIC ANTERIOR, ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU, QUE GANO CON UNA CANTIDAD DE 6 PUNTOS

LISTO EN ESTA VERSION ESTUDIAS EN LA ESCUELA RAIMON, ESTAS EN LA MISMA CLASE QUE KAZEMARU, AMBOS ESTAN EN ULTIMO AÑO, Y TU VIDA DIGAMOS QUE...NO ES TAN FELIZ COMO UNO DESEARIA

BUENO SUPONGO QUE RECUERDAN COMO ES TODO:  
TN = tu nombre  
A = apellido  
(...) = pensamientos de los personajes  
(YO:...) = hablo yo XDDD  
TAMBIEN ESTARAN LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS QUE USE EN EL FANFIC ANTERIOR: HANA, HARUKA E ICHIRO

DISCLAIMER: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los personajes anteriormente mencionados son de mi propiedad

MUY BIEN COMENZAMOS

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

PARTE 1:

(era un dia lluvioso, todo alrededor se veia de un triste color gris, y para variar, asi se sentia el ambiente, triste y tu caminabas bajo esa lluvia gris, con la mirada baja y sin mostrar ninguna emocion, algo te habia ocurrido, algo que te lastimo tanto que hasta ya te daba igual empaparte o incluso a donde ir, lo unico que tenias encima era la soledad, pero la soledad no dura para siempre)

¿?: TN-chan?  
TN: (volteas a ver pero sin mostrar ninguna emocion)...kaze-kun...que haces aqui?  
kazemaru:...y-yo...(se sorprende al ver tu labio lastimado) TN-CHAN QUE TE OCURRIO!  
TN: (eso si te sorprendio)...(poco a poco bajas la mirada y unas lagrimas se te escapan)...  
kazemaru:...TN-chan...tsk (corre a abrazarte dejando caer el paraguas)...TN-chan...por favor dime que te paso?...cuentame  
TN: (llorabas pero aun mantenias tu mirada con cero emociones)...

(ahi te encontrabas, siendo abrazada por el chico que te fue robando el corazon poco a poco desde que ingresaste al raimon, y este suplicandote que le contaras lo que te ocurria, pero como podrias hablar, ni siquiera tenias voz para soltar el llanto, lo soltaste todo en tu propia habitación, muchas cosas ademas de lo que te ocurrio sucederian despues de esto, pero no nos vamos a adelantar, ahora regresaremos al principio, al momento en que kazemaru y tu cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez, el dia en que ingresaste al raimon, pero te aviso, que no todo sera como piensas)

(UNOS DIAS ATRAS)

(la campana de la secundaria raimon sonaba en señal de que las clases empezaban, y alguien ya iba corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitian, si eras tu, y ya llegabas tarde en tu primer dia, en un intento desesperado por ir mas rapido ya ni te importaba lo que hubiera en tu camino GRAVE ERROR!...bueno tal vez no XD)

TN: (corriendo rapidamente) AAHHH! LLEGO TARDEEE!...(no puedo creer que me quedara dormida) AHH! DEBO APURARME! (corres mas rapido pero no te fijas por donde vas al final terminas chocando con alguien y caes al suelo) tsk...au au...eso si dolio  
¿?: disculpa estas bien? (extiende su mano hacia ti)  
TN: eh? (miras hacia arriba para encontrarte con la mirada de un peliceleste)...  
kazemaru: (sonriendote)...no te lastimaste verdad?...fue un choque fuerte  
TN:...e-esto...estoy bien (agarras su mano y te levantas)...  
kazemaru: llevas mucha prisa  
TN: es que me quede dormida TT_TT  
kazemaru: jejeje solo calmate...no tienes que preocuparte por la hora  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru: resulta que se programo un dia especifico para el ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes...asi que el dia de hoy todos entramos media hora despues que la hora normal  
TN:...e-entonces...eso significa que...  
kazemaru: (te sonrie)...estas a tiempo...bueno estamos a tiempo...jejeje yo tambien me quede  
dormido  
TN: waaaa muchas gracias me haz salvado (haces mas de una reverencia) en verdad me haz salvado ;_;  
kazemaru: jejeje no es para tanto...me llamo kazemaru ichirouta  
TN: (sonries)...A TN...un gusto conocerte kazemaru-kun  
¿?: ICHIROUTA-KUUUN DATE PRISA!  
TN: eh? (a lo lejos vez a una chica de rastas agarrado en una coleta)...

(YO: NO SE COMO DESCRIBIR EXACTAMENTE LO DE "RASTAS" SOLO SE QUE ES EL MISMO TIPO DE CABELLO QUE TIENE KIDOU)

kazemaru: YA VOY REIKA-CHAN!

(YO: SI LA METI EN LA HISTORIA, SE QUE TAL VEZ MUCHAS LA ODIEN ASI QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ELLA AL FINAL DEL CAP ^_^U)

Kazemaru: bueno me despido por ahora TN-san...nos vemos despues (comienza a marcharse) OH POR CIERTO MAÑANA SE INGRESA A LA HORA NORMAL ASI QUE NOS CONVIENE NO QUEDARNOS DORMIDOS JAJA! (te entrega una radiante sonrisa y despues se va)  
TN: (te sonrojas)...

(cuando kazemaru llega con reika esta comienza a preguntar y tu lograbas escuchar un poco)

reika: quien era esa chica?  
kazemaru: ehh choque sin querer con ella  
reika: (tono molesto) mas bien ella choco contigo  
kazemaru: (gota al estilo anime) jejeje

(un poco mas atras)

TN: -_-U...(con ese tono de voz lo hace sonar como si fuera un delito chocar con el...ella...sera la novia de kazemaru-kun?)...AH MEJOR ME APURO! (te pones a correr)

(despues de la media hora, la campana sono por segunda vez y ahora si era el comienzo de clases)

sensei: MUY BIEN JOVENES SIENTENSE...ENDO YA DEJA DE TIRAR ESE BALON!  
endo: TT_TT  
goenji/kidou: eehhh -_-U  
nagumo/atsuya: JAJAJA! XDDD (reciben un golpe en la cabeza) AUCH!  
suzuno/fubuki: callense  
hiroto/mido: jejeje ^_^U  
sensei: listo...escuchen jovenes el dia de hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante...por favor pasa  
TN: (entras al salon)...  
sensei: ella es A TN llego a japon hace unos dias por el trabajo de sus padres...sean buenos con ella  
TN:...s-soy A TN...es gusto conocerlos espero que nos llevemos bien (haces reverencia)...

(en ese momento se abre la puerta)

kazemaru: sensei ya regrese (se sorprende y despues sonrie) TN-san  
TN:...k-kazemaru-kun  
sensei: al fin regresaste...toma asiento  
kazemaru: si (te dedica una sonrisa y se va)  
sensei: listo...señorita A ya tiene todos sus libros?  
TN: eh si  
sensei: muy bien su asiento sera...  
kazemaru: (alza la mano) disculpe sensei  
sensei: si?  
kazemaru: (señala el asiento a su lado) aqui hay un asiento vacio...TN-san puede sentarse aquí  
sensei: mmm es verdad le parece bien señorita A?  
TN:...p-por mi no hay problema  
sensei: bien entonces toma asiento  
TN: si...(vas a tu lugar para despues sentarte)...  
sensei: rayos...jovenes deje mi carpeta de trabajo en la sala de profesores regreso en unos minutos NO QUIERO ESCANDALOS QUEDO CLARO!  
todos: SIIIII  
nagumo: (murmura) larguese y no vuelva nunca  
atsuya: jajajajaja  
sensei: (voltea a ver para encontrarse a nagumo y atsuya sentados como angelitos con alas incluidas)...hpm (se va)  
TN: gracias por darme el asiento  
kazemaru: (te sonrie) no hay problema TN-san...es bueno verte de nuevo...hasta estamos en la misma clase eso es genial  
TN: ya lo creo...(le sonries) tambien me da gusto verte otra vez kazemaru-kun  
kazemaru: je  
goenji: al parecer se llevan bien  
kidou: ya se conocian supongo...que ocurrio?  
kaze/TN: jajajajajaja ^_^U  
fubuki: vamos cuenten  
suzuno: rapido que no tenemos toda la hora  
fudou: y tu que rayos haces aqui?  
suzuno: (señala a nagumo quien se encontraba junto a atsuya poniendo un balde de agua sobre  
la puerta)...quieres ir y averiguarlo?  
fudou: -_-U...n-no gracias  
kidou: silencio quiero oir  
TN: eehhh...jejeje fue mi culpa...sin querer tumbe a kazemaru-kun  
kazemaru: yo no diria eso la que termino en el suelo fuiste tu TN-san  
goenji: ah entonces tu la tumbaste  
kazemaru: eh?  
kidou: eres una mala persona  
kazemaru: eh?  
endo: aste responsable kazemaru  
kazemaru: EEHHH! E-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO POR QUE AHORA PAREZCO EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA!  
nagumo/atsuya: PORQUE LO ERES JAJAJA XD  
kazemaru: (venita de enfado) Y A USTEDES QUIEN RAYOS LOS LLAMO!  
TN: jejeje tus amigos son muy divertidos kazemaru-kun...cuales son sus nombres?  
goenji: yo soy shuuya goenji...un gusto TN  
kidou: mi nombre es yuuto kidou encantado  
fubuki: yo soy shirou fubuki (atrae a atsuya hacia el) y este es mi hermano menor...fubuki atsuya  
atsuya: (te saluda con la mano) hola  
fudou: yo soy akio fudou...si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo preciosa  
TN: gr-gracias  
kidou: aun teniendo novia tienes el descaro de coquetear con otra chica...que desagradable eres fudou  
fudou: solo estoy siendo amable ya que todos aqui me obligan a serlo mosca  
kidou: (venita)...que bueno que no eres el novio de mi hermana  
fudou: hpm  
suzuno: mi nombre es suzuno fuusuke y este idiota cabeza de tulipan es nagumo  
nagumo: COMO QUE CABEZA DE TULIPAN!  
midorikawa: tambien te dijo idiota  
nagumo: CALLATE O NUNCA VOLVERAS A VER TU HELADO!  
midorikawa: noooo TT_TT  
hiroto: mejor no le hables mido...un gusto TN-san mi nombre es hiroto kiyama...y este (mira a mido)  
midorikawa: aaahhhh mi heladoooo TToTT  
hiroto:...^_^U es ryuuji midorikawa  
midorikawa: *snif snif* un gusto TN-chan  
TN: jejeje un gusto mido-kun  
endo: mi nombre es endo mamoru...y...TN  
TN: si?  
endo:...(levanta su balon con una gran sonrisa) te gusta jugar soccer?

(en ese momento todos se cayeron al estilo anime)

kazemaru: maldicion endo que no sabes preguntar otra cosa?  
TN: jejejeje ^_^U me parece un deporte interesante pero no lo practico  
endo: ya veo

(en ese momento se escuchan los sonidos del altavoz)

director: ATENCION A TODOS LOS PROFESORES REUNION EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS AHORA

(se hizo un pequeño silencio en el salon y al parecer en los otros, y despues de unos segundos)

todos: SIIIIIIIII!  
atsuya: ESTO ES PERFECTO NO TENDREMOS CLASES POR UN BUEN RATO  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru: cuando es reunion siempre se tardan  
TN: oohhh jeje creo que me gustara esta escuela  
¿?: chicos que hacen?  
kidou: ESPERA SAKUMA!  
sakuma: eh?

(abre la puerta y todos ven en camara lenta como la cubeta de agua caia sobre sakuma mojandolo por completo, ahora el silencio era sepulcral)

sakuma: (mirada baja)...quien...lo hizo?

(todos empujan a nagumo y atsuya al frente)

nagumo/atsuya: TRAIDORES!  
sakuma:...QUE RAYOS LES PASA! (comienza a perseguirlos)  
nagumo/atsuya: (corriendo) NO ERA PARA TI ERA PARA EL MALDITO PROFESOR PARA QUE ENTRAS

(llegan aphrodi y genda y al ver a sakuma todo mojado y persiguiendo a nagumo y atsuya solo se les cae una gota al estilo anime, y despues de un rato entraron unas chicas)

natsumi: (abraza por detras a goenji) hola shuuya-kun  
goenji: (sonrie) sabia que vendrias a verme (le da un tierno beso)  
endo: AKI! (le da un gran abrazo) te extrañe  
aki: (se sonroja) y-yo tambien endo-kun  
fuyuka: no estas causando problemas akio-kun?  
fudou: mmm para nada fuyuka-chan (la atrae hacia el y la besa)

(YO: NO ES QUE SEA MI PAREJA FAVORITA, PREFIERO VER A FUDOU CON HARUNA, PERO FUYUKA NO QUEDA BIEN CON NADIE MAS XP)

haruna: shirou-kun te vine a veeeer ^_^  
fubuki: me alegra eso haruna-chan (la abraza por la cintura) me haces falta  
kidou: (detras de fubuki con un aura oscura rodeandolo)...no te pases...fubuki  
fubuki: ehh -_-U  
hana: jejeje pobre fubuki  
haruka: sentiria lastima de cualquiera que fuera el novio de haruna  
ichiro: (aparece de la nada) entonces sentiste pena por genda?  
haruka:...eehhh casi nada -_-U  
genda: ACHU!  
sakuma: (secándose el cabello) que te paso?  
genda:...(mira hacia donde están las chicas e ichiro) HARUKA SE QUE FUISTE TU!  
haruka: (le recorre un escalofrio)  
hana/ichiro: (tiene un radar solo para haruka) -_-U

(EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA UNA CHICA DE RASTAS EMPUJANDO "SIN QUERER" A HARUKA Y HANA)

hana/haruka: OYE!  
ichiro: (la mira mal)...  
¿?: ICHIROUTA-KUUUUUNN!  
TN: (esa voz)...  
kazemaru: r-reika-CHAN! (se sonroja al ver que la chica se sento en sus piernas)...  
reika: jejeje me encanta cuando te pones asi  
kazemaru:...(sonrie y la abraza por la cintura) eres algo tramposa reika-chan...mira ella es TN-san  
reika: (te mira de forma desinteresada)...  
TN: (sonries y extiendes tu mano)...un gusto reika-san  
reika:...hpm imgualmente TN (te da la mano pero te la aprieta muy fuerte)  
TN: auch  
kazemaru: reika-chan?  
reika: eh?...(te suelta) jajaja perdon es que me emocione mucho...no te lastime verdad?  
TN: e-eto...no para nada...tienes mucha fuerza  
goenji:...TN ven a conocer al resto  
TN: s-si...(sientes una mirada sobre y ti y al voltear vez a reika dedicarte una mirada de puro odio)...(tragas saliva y vas junto a goenji y los demas)

(DESPUES DE TODAS LAS PRESENTACIONES Y UN RATO DE CHARLA LOS MAESTROS FINALMENTE REGRESARON A LOS SALONES, LO CUAL FUE UNA TORTURA PARA MUCHOS EN ESPECIAL PARA NAGUMO Y ATSUYA QUIENES ECHARON TODA LA CULPA A SAKUMA POR ARRUINAR SU BROMA, DESPUES DE ESTO EL DIA DE CLASES TRANSCURRIO RAPIDAMENTE Y ASI PODIAS DIRIGIRTE A TU CASA, ESTABAS FELIZ POR HABERTE LLEVADO BIEN CON TODOS, EN ESPECIAL CON KAZEMARU, AUNQUE NO SABIAS AUN LA RAZON POR LA QUE SENTIAS UNA CALIDEZ ESPECIAL CUANDO ESTABAS CERCA DE EL O TE HABLABA)

¿?: disculpa TN  
TN: eh? (volteas)...que necesitas reika-san  
reika: solo algo que decirte (se te acerca)...(agarra fuertemente un mechon de tu cabello)  
TN: (te asustas)...  
reika:...no quiero verte...cerca de ichirouta-kun de nuevo...oiste?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
reika: no eres lo suficientemente buena para estar con el...no te le acerques...o me conoceras de verdad...(te suelta de mala gana para despues marcharse)  
TN:...q-que...acabo de recibir una amenaza

(ASI FUE COMO TERMINO TU PRIMER DIA, LO UNICO QUE TE PREOCUPABA ERA LA ADVERTENCIA DE REIKA, ASI TRANSCURRIERON DOS DIAS MAS E HICISTE LO POSIBLE POR NO HABLAR CON KAZEMARU, LO CUAL ERA DIFICIL PORQUE EL SIEMPRE TRATABA DE HABLAR CONTIGO, Y PEOR QUE SE SENTABA A TU LADO, EN EL TERCER DIA LAS CLASES PASARON RAPIDAMENTE)

TN: (caminando)...eh?...(revisas tu maleta)...diablos olvide mi libro...-_-U tengo que regresar

(te das la vuelta para dirigirte nuevamente al salon, despues de unos minutos finalmente llegas)

TN: mejor me doy prisa porque la verdad quiero irme a mi casa (justo cuando ibas a abrir la puerta alguien mas lo hace)...(te sorprendes)...goenji?

(YO: EEHHH PENSARON QUE SERIA KAZEMARU VERDAD? XDDD)

goenji: TN...que haces aqui?  
TN: vine a ver un libro que olvide...tu que haces aqui?  
goenji: (se pone nervioso) ehh...e-es porque...  
¿?: GOENJI!  
goenji: (se sobresalta y por impulso te jala dentro del salon)  
TN: goenji que pa (te tapa la boca)...  
goenji: (murmura) por lo que mas quieras no hables  
TN: (murmuras) que ocurre? de que te ocultas?  
goenji: de quien me oculto seria la pregunta correcta...agachate (te jala para que te agaches)

(la puerta se abre dejando ver a un desesperado endo)

endo: GOENJI APARECE YA!  
TN:...(endo?) (vez a goenji y te das cuenta de que esta algo palido)...  
endo: rayos...quien esta ahi?  
goenji: r-rayos  
TN:...(te levantas) endo me asustaste  
endo: TN?  
goenji: (eehhh?)  
endo: que haces aqui?  
TN: deje mi libro por error  
endo: ya veo...haz visto a goenji?  
TN: goenji?...lo vi salir corriendo de la escuela antes de que yo entrara...dijo algo pero no le escuche bien...que le hiciste?  
endo: EH! YO NO LE HICE NADA...m-me voy...hasta mañana TN (se va)  
TN: HASTA MAÑANA ENDO!...bien ya puedes salir  
goenji: (se levanta y da un gran suspiro)...gracias TN...manejaste bien la situacion...genial...ok me voy aun tengo tiempo para ir con natsumi  
TN: (lo miras picaramente) eehhh jejeje suerte  
goenji: (te mira sonrojado) c-callate (se va)  
TN: jejeje...bien es mejor que tambien me apure

(rapidamente coges tu libro y te dedicas a salir del salon y justo cuando llegas a la esquina del pasillo)

¿?: (choca contigo haciendote caer)...l-lo siento TN-san  
TN: (miras a la persona y sonries torpemente)...jejeje no pasa nada kazemaru-kun (rayos creo que esta vez no lo podre evitar)

(YO: LOOL PARA QUE NO SE QUEJEN XDDD)

kazemaru: en serio estas bien? (te ayuda a levantarte)  
TN: no te preocupes...al menos estamos a mano  
kazemaru: eh?  
TN: yo choque contigo el primer dia...ahora fue tu turno jajaja  
kazemaru: jejeje no cuenta si yo no me caigo TN-san...y que haces aqui?  
TN: eehhh todo el mundo me pregunta eso jajajaja...bueno deje mi libro por error asi que vine por el  
kazemaru: ya veo...y como es eso de que todos te preguntan eso?  
TN: jajaja me encontre con goenji en el salon...el trataba de huir desesperadamente de endo...y despues lo cubri cuando endo entro al salon...aunque no se la razon por la que no queria que endo lo encontrara  
kazemaru: es que endo quiere que...espera...ENDO ESTA AQUI!?  
TN: no se si seguira (interrumpida)  
endo: KAZEMARUUUU! ESTAS POR AQUI VERDAD?  
TN: es endo...te esta bus (miras a kazemaru)...-_-U  
kazemaru: (palido)...r-rayos  
TN: kaze-kun por aqui  
kazemaru: (te mira y entra contigo a un cuarto que parecia ser el del conserje)

(YO: YA SABEN CUAAAANTO ESPACIO TIENEN ESOS CUARTOS :3)

kazemaru: (se arrima mas a la pared)...que no me vea que no me vea  
TN: jejeje por que huyen de endo?...de seguro solo quiere jugar soccer  
kazemaru: no es que no queramos jugar...si endo no estuviera obsesionado con el soccer creeme que jugariamos con gusto...pero endo nos quiere tener horas jugando  
TN: O_OU  
kazemaru: no se de donde saca tantas energias...hasta nagumo, atsuya y suzuno escapan de el cuando se pone asi  
TN:...je...jejeje q-que bueno que no estoy en el club de soccer  
kazemaru: tienes suerte...oye...me dijiste kaze-kun?  
TN: eh?...l-lo siento...es que actue rapido y por eso te llame asi...si no te gusta (interrumpida)  
kazemaru: no por mi no hay problema que me llames asi...TN-chan je  
TN:...t-tu  
kazemaru: es lo justo no crees? (te guiña el ojo sonriendo)  
TN:...(sonries) jejeje si...supongo que es lo justo  
kazemaru: (se queda mirandote)...(escucha pasos) ahi esta! (te arrima hacia el para que endo no te vea)...  
TN: (te sonrojas a mas no poder porque en si, kazemaru te estaba abrazando)...k-kaze  
kazemaru: sshhh (te abraza mas fuerte)...ya casi se va  
TN:...(bajas tu mirada sonrojada y te aferras a el)...

(endo daba vueltas afuera de la habitacion, se podia ver la sombra a traves del vidrio)

kazemaru: diablos tan desesperado esta?...(ve que endo finalmente se aleja)...ok creo que ya se fue...(suspira aliviado)  
TN:...m-me alegra...pero...kaze-kun...ya puedes soltarme  
kazemaru: eh?...ah (se sonroja un poco) ah l-lo siento yo

(en ese momento kazemaru se tropieza con no se que cosa y se cae para atras, y en el proceso te lleva con el y asi ambos caen al suelo haciendo un gran ruido)

TN: au  
kazemaru: p-perdon...TN-chan  
TN: (te sorprendes al escuchar la voz de kazemaru tan cerca de ti)...(levantas lentamente la mirada que encontrarte con el sonrojado rostro de kazemaru)

(te sonrojaste al instante, el rostro de kazemaru estaba muy cerca del tuyo, podias sentir perfectamente como su respiracion acariciaba suavemente tu rostro, kazemaru tampoco sabia como reaccionar, se paralizo completamente por tenerte asi de cerca, el se encontraba sentado contra la pared y tu habias caido en medio de sus piernas)

TN:...k-kaze-kun...l-lo siento yo...cr-creo que es mejor que me vaya (tratas de levantarte)  
kazemaru: espera un momento (te acerca nuevamente haciendo que tu rostro quede contra su cuello)...ahi...ahi viene endo otra vez  
TN: (te sonrojas mucho mas, si es posible)...

(afuera del cuarto)

endon: KAZEMARU!...SE QUE ESTAS POR AHI NO SEAS MALO!

(endo se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro sin saber en que situacion se encontraban kazemaru y tu, ambos seguian estando cerca, tu corazon no dejaba de latir, iba a mil por hora debido a lo cerca que estabas de kazemaru, y este no se encontraba mejor, estaba muy sonrojado, y no podia calmarse, sentia que una parte de el se saldria de control si veia tu tierno sonrojo, porque esa fue su impresion de ti cuando te vio, tierna, adorable, incluso linda, su corazon estaba acelerado, y no se atrevia a mirarte porque estaba seguro de que tu lograbas escuchar sus nerviosos latidos)

(asi como empezo todo, asi mismo termino, una vez que endo se fue tu y kazemaru salieron del cuarto del conserje, y no se atrevian a mirarse debido a que aun estaban nerviosos y sonrojados, y con un simple "hasta mañana" se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino, lo que no sabias, era que alguien observo todo el nerviosismo que ambos tenian, causandole un gran enojo)

reika: te lo adverti...ahora...me conoceras de verdad...TN...(se va)

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (entraste a tu habitacion para despues lanzarte a tu cama)...(RECUERDO)

kazemaru: p-perdon...TN-chan  
TN: (te sorprendes al escuchar la voz de kazemaru tan cerca de ti)...(levantas lentamente la mirada que encontrarte con el sonrojado rostro de kazemaru)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(te sonrojas)...(kaze-kun...que debo hacer ahora?...que tipo de situacion fue esa?...mi corazon no deja de latir hasta ahora...estaba tan cerca de el...no puedo olvidarlo...s-sera que)...(RECUERDO)

reika:...no quiero verte...cerca de ichirouta-kun de nuevo...oiste?

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (reacciona)...(no...no esta bien)...(bajas la mirada con tristeza)...(kaze-kun...es el novio de reika-san)

(CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru:...(TN-chan)...(RECUERDO)

TN:...k-kaze-kun...l-lo siento yo...cr-creo que es mejor que me vaya (tratas de levantarte)  
kazemaru: espera un momento (te acerca nuevamente haciendo que tu rostro quede contra su cuello)...ahi...ahi viene endo otra vez

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

kazemaru:...(mi cabeza esta llena de preguntas...TN-chan...por que me pones nervioso?...por que logras sonrojarme?...por que)...(se tapa la cara)...(por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente?...por que no puedo?)

(al dia siguiente cuando llegabas al salon de la escuela)

TN:...(vez que kazemaru no llegaba)...kaze-kun  
¿?: (le susurra) que necesitas TN-chan?  
TN: (te sorprendes y volteas a ver)... (te sonrojas) kaze-kun  
kazemaru:...(sonríe)  
TN:...(bajas la mirada y te diriges a tu lugar)...  
kazemaru: (confundido)...(baja la mirada y se dirige a su puesto)...  
TN:...(te pones nerviosa)...  
kazemaru: (mirándote de reojo)...  
TN:...(esto es malo...kaze-kun no deja de mirarme...si llega a mencionar lo que ocurrio ayer...definitivamente me dara un paro cardiaco)  
kazemaru:...TN  
TN: (te levantas de golpe sonrojada) S-SENSEI NECESITO IR AL BAÑO! O/O (sales corriendo)  
kazemaru: -_-U...(e-ella...lo hizo a proposito para ignorarme)...(pero)...(en algún momento tendremos que hablar)...(y no voy a esperar hasta mas tarde para eso) SENSEI!  
sensei: que ocurre?  
kazemaru: (finje buscar algo en su maleta) creo que deje mi libro en mi casillero puedo ir a buscarlo?

(YO: NO SE SI EN EL RAIMON HABRAN CASILLEROS -_-U QUE IMPORTA XDDD)

sensei:...no tardes  
kazemaru: si (sale corriendo)

(EN OTRO PASILLO)

TN: (jadeando por correr)...(SOY UNA COBARDE POR DIOS!) ;_;...(soy incapaz de enfrentar a kazemaru...es difícil evitarlo cuando el es el que me habla)...eehhh que puedo hacer TT_TT  
kazemaru: (detrás de ti) primero que nada deja de ignorarme  
TN: AAHHH! K-KAZE-KUN!  
kazemaru: oye  
TN: (sales corriendo) YO IBA AL BAÑO!  
kazemaru: O_OU...

(asi transcurrio ese dia ^_^U)

(RECESO)

kazemaru: TN-chan  
TN: eh? SI AHORA MISMO VOY AKI-SAN O/OU (te vas corriendo)  
kazemaru: NI SIQUIERA TE LLAMO!

(ANTES DE VOLVER A LOS SALONES)

kazemaru: TN-chan  
TN: SENSEI NO ENTIENDO ESTE EJERCICIO PODRIA EXPLICARMELO! O/OU (te vas corriendo)  
kazemaru: YO PUEDO EXPLICARTELO!

(SALIDA)

kazemaru: TN-CHAN!  
TN: AHORA MISMO TE AYUDO CON LAS BEBIDAS HARUNA-SAN! O/OU (te vas corriendo)  
kazemaru: NI SIQUIERA ERES UNA MANAGER DEL EQUIPO!

(ENTRENAMIENTO)

kazemaru: TN-CHAN!  
TN: jajajaja te haz esforzado mucho kidou jajaja ^_^U  
kidou: gr-gracias...(me esta utilizando)  
kazemaru: (venita) (QUE DIABLOS!)

(después todos los agotadores intentos por evitar a kazemaru, finalmente pudiste irte a tu casa, ya casi oscurecia)

TN: (entras a la casa)...YA VINE!...(te sorprendes al ver a tus padres con miradas serias)...q-que ocurre?  
madre:...hija...en donde estuviste?  
TN: eh? jejeje lo siento estaba ayudando a las chicas del club de soccer  
padre:...es eso cierto?  
TN: eh?  
padre:...déjame ver tu mochila  
TN:...p-para que  
padre: SOLO DEJAME VERLA! (te la arrancha)  
TN: (te asustas)...q-que pasa? (vez como tu padre sacudia tu maleta haciendo que todos tus libros cayeran, y en eso una pequeña funda cae al suelo) eh?  
padre: (recoge la fundita) asi que era cierto  
TN:...  
padre: TN...por que llevas drogas en tu maleta?  
TN: (un escalofrio recorrio tu espalda)...(q-que?...eso no es mio...yo nunca he consumido drogas)...n-no se de...de donde salio eso...y-yo no consumo ninguna  
padre: MENTIROSA! (te da una fuerte cachetada haciéndote caer)  
TN:...  
padre:...recibimos una llamada...no sabemos con certeza quien era pero al parecer no mentia cuando dijo que tenias drogas  
TN:...p-pero...le creen a alguien que ni siquiera conocen?...cualquiera pudo poner eso en mi maleta...YO NO CONSUMO DROGAS!  
padre: NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ (te da otra cachetada esta vez lastimándote el labio)  
TN: tsk...m-mama...t-tu me crees verdad? (te aferras a sus hombros)...y-yo nunca haría algo asi  
madre: (mirada baja)...  
TN: tu lo sabes...yo nunca haría ese tipo de cosas...por favor cree (te sorprendes al ver como tu madre te empuja)...  
madre:...nunca crei...que te rebajaras a esto...TN  
TN: (pones una cara de total decepcion)  
padre: esto no se puede quedar asi (comienza a jalarte hasta llegar a tu cuarto, de la nada afuera comenzó a llover con rayos y todo)  
TN: (retrocedes con temor)...p-papa...te juro que esas drogas no son mia (te caes al suelo) p-por favor creeme  
padre: CALLATE

(un gran rayo ilumina la habitación dándole a tu padre un aspecto terrorífico)

TN:...  
padre:...seras internada en reabilitacion  
TN: (te desesperas)...  
padre:...el dia de mañana...cuando vuelvas de la escuela seras internada...(se va dando un gran portazo)  
TN:...a-ahh (se te escapan las lagrimas)...(comienza el llanto) A-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!...a-a-aaahhhh (miras a todos lados)...(tratas de levantarte pero tus piernas temblaban tanto que te caias)...n-no...no quiero...(te levantas nuevamente y te diriges a tu armario)...y-yo...no he hecho nada...no quiero (sacas un maletín y mucha ropa)...no quiero...irme

(CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru: (mejor me doy prisa...esta tormenta se puede poner peor) (sale a la calle)

(CASI CERCA DE AHI)

TN: (arrastrabas tu maletín con la mirada baja)...  
kazemaru: (da vuelta en la esquina y se detiene)...TN-chan?  
TN: (volteas a ver pero sin mostrar ninguna emocion)...kaze-kun...que haces aqui?  
kazemaru:...y-yo...(se sorprende al ver tu labio lastimado) TN-CHAN QUE TE OCURRIO!  
TN: (eso si te sorprendio)...(poco a poco bajas la mirada y unas lagrimas se te escapan)...  
kazemaru:...TN-chan...tsk (corre a abrazarte dejando caer el paraguas)...TN-chan...por favor dime que te paso?...cuentame  
TN: (llorabas pero aun mantenias tu mirada con cero emociones)...  
kazemaru:...no puedo dejarte aquí...(recoge su paraguas) vamos (te jala)

(DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS TE ENCONTRABAS EN LA CASA DE KAZEMARU)

kazemaru: (te pone una toalla en el cabello para después comenzar a secarlo)...TN-chan por que estabas bajo la lluvia?  
TN: (mirada baja)...  
kazemaru: (te mira preocupado)...(se agacha para quedar a tu altura)...TN-chan?...(acaricia con su pulgar tu labio lastimado)...por favor...dime quien te hizo esto  
TN:...y-yo no...f-fui  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...cr-crean...me...n-no...es mio...n-no  
kazemaru:...esta bien...tranquila (te acaricia gentilmente las mejillas)...no tienes que decirlo si no quieres  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...(mira por la ventana)...por ahora te quedaras aquí (te levanta del mueble) te llevare a un cuarto para que duermas...vamos (te conduce hasta el cuarto)  
TN:...  
kazemaru: (te mira con tristeza)...(TN-chan...no se que te ocurrio...y no te voy a forzar para que me lo digas...esperare hasta que estes lista...hasta entonces...yo te voy a proteger)

CONTINUARA...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

MUY BIEN AQUI TIENEN LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FANFIC DE KAZEMARU, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, AUNQUE CREO QUE ME PASO CON LA TRAGEDIA ^_^U  
ESPEREN CON ANSIAS LA PARTE FINAL, HARE LO POSIBLE PARA QUE QUEDE LARGA COMO ESTE :D MUY BIEN HASTA LUEGO

SAYONARAAAAA XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

KONICHIWAAAAAAA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON LA PARTE FINAL DEL FANFIC DE KAZEMARU TITULADO "AQUELLA NOCHE LLUVIOSA" ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO PORQUE CREANME QUE YO TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTO UN MONTON *O*

Y RECUERDEN, AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ESTARAN DISPONIBLES LOS CANDIDATOS PARA EL PROXIMO FANFIC, LEAN TRANQUILAMENTE SIN TENER DERRAMES NASALES O ALGO POR EL ESTILO (eso va para las fans de kazemaru XDDD) Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR XDDD

MUY BIEN AQUI VA EL FANFIC

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

PARTE 2

(una pequeña luz ilumino tus ojos cerrandolos un poco al instante, pero comenzabas a abrirlos poco a poco y pudiste divisar una habitacion que en tu opinion, se veia comoda, una cama junto a la ventana, al lado de ella un escritorio, y al frente se veia un armario perfecto para guardar las cosas que llevabas)

TN: (mirando)...  
kazemaru:...ven TN-chan (te hace caminar para despues sentarte en la cama) puedes quedarte aqui, mi habitacion esta justo al lado asi que si necesitas algo solo dimelo  
TN:...e-esta bien...q-que yo...t-tus padres?  
kazemaru: (sonrie) no te preocupes...ellos estan de viaje asi que estoy solo  
TN:...(bajas la mirada) entien...do  
kazemaru: lo unico malo es...(te mira de pies a cabeza)...toda tu ropa esta mojada...y la mayor parte de blusas y pantalloones que llevabas en el maletin deben estar igual...te prestare algo para que te pongas...aunque tal vez te quede grande  
TN: (mirada baja)...  
kazemaru: (se preocupa mas)...es mejor que te des un baño...podria darte un resfriado...ire por una toalla esperame aqui (sale del cuarto)  
TN:...(miras hacia la puerta)...(kaze-kun...gracias...realmente eres alguien amable...perdon por no agradecertelo con palabras...pero siento que no puedo sacarlas no importa cuanto trate de hacerlo)

(kazemaru regreso en unos minutos para avisarte que el baño estaba listo, asi que entraste, no tenias mucho apetito por lo que no comiste mucho de lo que te dio kazemaru, pero a pocas palabras decias que estaba rico, lo cual lo hacia sonreir, kazemaru te habia prestado una de sus camisetas y un pantalon y como dijo te quedaba grande, y asi cada uno se fue a su cuarto, afuera la lluvia no paraba, y las calles eran iluminadas por los rayos cada 20 segundos, y tu no podias dormir)

TN:...(miras por la ventana y solo vez la fuerte lluvia)...(miras la oscuridad de la habitación)...

(en ese momento un rayo ilumina completamente la habitación, pero a tu vista fue como si vieras la sombra de tu padre a punto de golpearte, si, aquel momento dejo un trauma en tu mente)

TN:...

(CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru: (intentando dormir)...

(SE ESCUCHA EN TODA LA CASA: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!)

kazemaru: QUE DIABLOS! (se levanta de golpe y se dirige a tu habitación)...TN-CHAN! (entra al cuarto)...TN-chan?...(se acerca al escritorio para prender una lamparita y te ve en la esquina de la cama tapada hasta la cabeza con la manta)...  
TN: (temblando descontroladamente)...  
kazemaru:...(se acerca lentamente a ti)...TN-chan...(extiende su mano hacia ti para tratar de tocarte la mejilla)

(otro rayo vuelve a hacer un gran ruido y como la lámpara no iluminaba mucho tu solo reaccionaste por tu nuevo trauma)

TN:...NOOO! (golpeas fuertemente la mano de kazemaru para alejarla)  
kazemaru: (sorprendido)...  
TN:...(tratas de retroceder mas pero ya te encontraba contra la pared)...(vuelves a abrazarte a ti misma con las mantas y tu escalofrio regresa)...  
kazemaru:...TN-chan...tsk (se acerca nuevamente a ti y esta vez te agarra de las muñecas) TN-CHAN!  
TN: NOOOO! NO TE ACERQUES! (te mueves bruscamente para alejarlo)

(en ese momento no eras consiente de lo que hacias, solo tenias miedo a que te golpearan)

kazemaru: tsk...TN-CHAN! (te abraza aun cuando te movias de esa manera)...TN-CHAN SOY YO!...KAZEMARU NADIE MAS!  
TN: (te sorprendes y dejas de moverte)...  
kazemaru: (expresion de sufrimiento)...soy yo...(acaricia gentilmente tu cabeza para calmarte)...soy kazemaru...tranquilizate...estoy aqui contigo  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...k-kaze...kun  
kazemaru: (se separa para poder mirarte de frente)...(te sonrie aliviado por escucharte hablar)...que feliz me siento de oir tu voz  
TN: kaze-kun...tsk...(te abrazas a el ocultando tu rostro en su hombro)...  
kazemaru: (te abraza protectoramente mientras sonrie)...TN-chan...quieres contarme lo que ocurrio?  
TN:...(hundes mas tu rostro en el hombro de kazemaru)...(asientes lentamente)  
kazemaru:...bien...pero primero calmate

(despues de un momento de estar abrazada a kazemaru, finalmente te calmaste, despues te arrimaste a la pared y kazemaru se sento a tu lado mientras sostenia tu mano para que pudieras estar tranquila, porque lo que ibas a contar era algo delicado, comenzaste a contarle a kazemaru todo lo que ocurrio cuando llegaste a tu casa, no era mucho ya que todo habia ocurrido tan rapido, al finalizar te sentias un poco asustada por lo que kazemaru responderia)

TN:...(te asustas al sentir como kazemaru soltaba tu mano)...  
kazemaru: (mirada baja)...no puedo creer esto  
TN:...(cierras tus ojos)  
kazemaru:...tsk MALDICION! (golpea fuertemente la pared)...quien rayos tendria razones para meterte en ese tipo de problemas?  
TN: (lo miras sorprendida)...  
kazemaru: en verdad estoy furioso  
TN: kaze-kun...t-tu me crees?  
kazemaru: eh?...claro que te creo...como crees tu que iba a pensar que consumes drogas...solo con mirarte puedo saber que no eres capaz de hacer algo asi  
TN:...p-pero si apenas me conociste hace unos dias  
kazemaru: (te sonrie) y con eso fue suficiente para saber como eres...nunca harias algo como consumir drogas...lo se  
TN:...(te sonrojas y bajas la mirada)...d-deja de decir esas cosas kaze-kun...jeje  
kazemaru:...de que te ries?  
TN: jejeje...no es de ti...solo...me siento feliz  
kazemaru: eh?  
TN: nunca...me habia sentido tan aliviada al estar con alguien...(lo miras sonrojada)...gracias...por todo kaze-kun  
kazemaru:...(se comienza a sonrojar)...(susurra)...linda  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru: (se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja mas) N-NADA NO DIJE NADA!...r-rayos con todo esto se me a quitado el sueño  
TN:...p-perdon  
kazemaru: jejeje tranquila...voy a comer algo tal vez asi me de sueño (te da la espalda para comenzar a alejarse)  
TN:...k-kaze

(la habitacion se vuelve a iluminar por un rayo y en un impulso abrazaste a kazemaru por la espalda)

kazemaru: (se sorprende)...  
TN: (te das cuenta de lo que hiciste pero por el miedo no te sueltas)...p-perdon...kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (sonrojado)...  
TN:...p-por favor...no me dejes sola...la tormenta no termina...no quiero estar sola cuando un rayo vuelva a caer...por favor  
kazemaru:...(sonrie)...esta bien...(sujeta una de tus manos con la que lo abrazaste)  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(lo sueltas)  
kazemaru:...(voltea a verte con una tierna sonrisa)...no me ire...me quedare contigo esta noche...jejeje  
TN:...kaze-kun...(sonries nuevamente)...muchas gracias  
kazemaru: jeje...(pone sus manos en tus oidos y acerca tu rostro a su pecho para que no vieras nada, un rayo volvio a caer)...  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...(te aleja un poco y sonrie) evite que lo escucharas...jejejeje  
TN: (te sonrojas)...jejeje que buenos reflejos tienes kaze-kun

(despues de eso, los dos finalmente se acostaron en la cama, kazemaru te atrajo hacia el para poder abrazarte y mantenerte tranquila, estabas muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentias algo, un sentimiento calido invadio tu corazon que simplemente no dejaba de latir, te sentias a salvo, sentias que mientras estuvieras rodeada por los fuertes brazos de kazemaru estarias protegida, suponias...que asi se sentia una persona enamorada, lo habias aceptado, te habias enamorado perdidamente de kazemaru)

TN:...(te acurrucas)...oye...kaze-kun  
kazemaru: mmm?...que ocurre?  
TN: iras mañana a la escuela verdad?  
kazemaru:...iba a quedarme contigo...supongo que no tienes muchas ganas de asistir despues de lo que paso  
TN:...no...en verdad no estoy con animos para asistir al raimon...pero no quiero que tu faltes  
kazemaru: eh?...por que?  
TN: no quiero que tengas faltas por mi culpa...y tampoco no quiero meterte en problemas con reika-san  
kazemaru: y que tiene que ver reika-chan...necesitabas ayuda...esto no le molestara  
TN:...i-igualmente...prefiero prevenir que pase algo malo  
kazemaru: prevenir?...acaso ocurrio algo?  
TN:...n-no ocurrio nada kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (hizo una pausa...en verdad paso algo)...no ocurrio nada...o no quieres decirme que algo ocurrio...cual de las dos es?  
TN:...s-simplemente no me gusta meterme en las relaciones de las personas  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...tu novia es reika-san...por eso no quiero meterme en su relacion...a fin de cuentas ya es demasiado que me permitas quedarme aqui en tu casa  
kazemaru: lo hago por voluntad propia...no tienes que preocuparte por eso y tampoco por reika-chan  
TN: p-pero yo  
kazemaru: TN-chan (esta vez su tono se escucho un tanto molesto)  
TN: (te asustas un poco)...  
kazemaru:...no quiero que te sientas comprometida a devolverme el favor...lo hago porque quiero hacerlo...no es para conseguir algo que me beneficie  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
kazemaru:...(se sonroja)...estoy preocupado por ti  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
kazemaru:...es mas (baja un poco la cabeza para verte)  
TN: (lo miras)...  
kazemaru:...te voy a proteger...no dejare...que te hagan daño de nuevo...te lo prometo  
TN:...(hundes tu rostro en el pecho de kazemaru para ocultarlo)...  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...q-que pasa?  
TN: (sonrojada)...n-no digas esas cosas asi no mas...m-me da vergüenza  
kazemaru:...(sonrie) jejeje esta bien (te acaricia la cabeza)...(esta chica es demasiado tierna sin siquiera darse cuenta)...solo dejo en claro las cosas...esta promesa...pienso cumplirla no importa que...de acuerdo?  
TN:...(sonrie)...s-si...muchas gracias...kaze-kun  
kazemaru: no hay nada que agradecer...ahora duerme tranquila...no te asustes de los rayos porque yo estoy junto a ti (te abraza mas fuerte)  
TN:...si (lo abrazas)

(asi trasncurrio esa noche, despues de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, la tormenta no parecia existir, aun despues de dormirte, tus oidos solo se concentraban en escuchar los latidos de kazemaru, que al principio iban a un ritmo acelerado, pero después se escuchaban tan relajantes que hasta se podría decir que te arrullaban, esa noche lograste dormir tranquilamente, como si todo lo que ocurrio antes en realidad nunca hubiera pasado)

(NOS ADELANTAMOS AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

kazemaru:...(despierta poco a poco)...eh? (no te ve a su lado y se levanta de golpe) TN-chan?...(cierto aroma llega a sus fosas nasales)...rico

(kazemaru baja tranquilamente siguiendo ese delicioso aroma y cuando llega a la cocina)

TN: (le sonries) kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (se sorprende al ver el desayuno sobre la mesa que era un poco de arroz con sopa de miso y un poco de pescado al grill)...q-que es todo esto?  
TN: es mi forma de agradecerte...B-BUEN PROVECHO!  
kazemaru:...(se acerca a la mesa y se sienta)...(r-rayos...se ve delicioso) itadakimasu...(prueba un poco de la sopa)...e-esta rico  
TN: (muestras una gran sonrisa) que bueno

(después de desayunar kazemaru se fue, no sin antes volverte a preguntar si de verdad no querias que el se quedara contigo, pero tu negaste rotundamente la idea y le exigiste a kazemaru que fuera a clases, y con una sonrisa finalmente de marcho, dejandote sola en la casa, no fue muy entretenido para ti, despues de unas horas decidiste preparar el almuerzo para cuando kazemaru llegara, aunque sin querer te excediste con los platillos, y cuando habias terminado, justamente era la hora de que kazemaru saliera de la escuela)

(EN EL RAIMON LA CAMPANA QUE ANUNCIABA LA SALIDA SONO) (CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru: (guardando sus cosas)...(se levanta para despues marcharse)...

(mientras salia se encuentra con reika)

reika: ichirouta-kun  
kazemaru: eh...h-hola reika-chan...que ocurre?  
reika: el mayordomo de mi casa viene por mi hoy...quieres ir conmigo a comer algo?  
kazemaru: e-esto...l-lo siento reika-chan...pero esta vez tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa...sera otro dia de acuerdo? (se aleja)  
reika: (confundida)...ichirouta-kun

(REGRESAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (acomodando la mesa)...ok creo que con esto bastara...de verdad me pase un poco...esto es demasiado para los dos...bueno...al menos quedara par la noche...(te sonrojas)...(no puede ser...parezco una esposa preparando la cena para su pareja)...(esto es...solamente para agradecerle todo lo que a hecho por mi...solo es eso)

(se escucha la puerta abrirse)

TN: llego (vas hasta la puerta con una gran sonrisa) KAZE-KUN BIENVENI...(te sorprendes de ver a un hombre y una mujer frente a ti)  
mujer:...q-quien es esta joven?  
hombre:...nunca antes la habia visto  
TN:...(e-ellos)...  
mujer/hombre: (mirandote seriamente)...  
TN: (ligera expresion de miedo)...(s-son los padres...de kaze-kun?)

(la puerta se vuelve a abrir)

kazemaru: TN-CHAN YA LLEGUE! (mira al frente y se sorprende)...m-mama...p-papa...(ve que estas algo asustada) TN-CHAN! (corre y se pone frente a ti dandote la espalda en señal de proteccion)...  
TN:...(te aferras a su camiseta escondiendo tu rostro en su espalda)...(en verdad...son los padres de kaze-kun)  
madre:...ichirouta...que significa esto?  
kazemaru: b-bueno...e-ella es...  
padre:...reunion en la sala...ahora  
kazemaru:...  
TN:...k-kaze-kun  
kazemaru: tranquila (sujeta tu mano)...estoy contigo no lo olvides  
TN:...s-si

(despues de unos minutos ya todos se encontraron sentados en la sala)

kaze/TN: (mirada baja)...  
madre: muy bien ichirouta...que esta ocurriendo aqui?...quien es esta chica y que hace en nuestra casa?  
kazemaru:...s-su nombre...es A TN...se esta quedando aqui dese al dia de ayer  
padre: ya veo...y por que razon esta aqui?...jovencita...no deberias estar con tus padres?  
TN: (baja mas la mirada)...  
kazemaru: p-papa ella  
padre: la pregunta fue para tu amiga  
madre: ichirouta ella deberia estar con su familia  
kazemaru: p-pero...  
TN: (lo agarras de la manga) esta bien...kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (te mira)...  
TN: (sonries tristemente)...en algun momento...tendria que regresar a mi casa...muchas gracias...por cuidar de mi  
kazemaru: (te mira con tristeza)...TN-chan  
TN: disculpen las molestias causadas por mi presencia en una casa ajena...por razones personales el dia de ayer no pude volver a mi casa...kaze-kun fue muy amable en dejarme quedar aqui...(haces reverencia) nuevamente me disculpo...con su permiso me retiro...(estabas a punto de irte)  
kazemaru: (mirada baja)...NO! (te sujeta firmemente de la mano y te jala volviendote a sentar en el mueble)  
padre:...  
madre: ichirouta  
TN: k-kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (aun sujetando tu mano) no recuerdas lo que te prometi la noche anterior?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(RECUERDO)

kazemaru:...te voy a proteger...no dejare...que te hagan daño de nuevo...te lo prometo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...  
kazemaru:...lo que te hicieron fue imperdonable...prefirieron creerle a un extraño antes de creer en su propia hija  
TN:...kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (mirada baja)...lo siento TN-chan...pero esta vez no pienso permitir que te pongan un dedo encima...lo unico que puedo hacer ahora para que no vuelvas a esa casa...es contar lo que ocurrio  
TN:...  
kazemaru: (te mira seriamente)...esa es la unica opcion que me queda...para poder protegerte  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...kaze-kun...  
kazemaru: (sonrie y despues te abraza haciendo que tu cabeza se apoye en su hombro)...  
padre: ichirouta  
madre:...que le ocurrio?  
kazemaru:...lista?  
TN:...(asientes)...

(ambos se sientan frente a los adultos mientras mantenian sus manos unidas pero esta vez entrelazando sus dedos, y se turnaron para contar lo que te habia sucedido, los padres de kazemaru estaban impactados con cada palabra de lo que te paso, cuando terminaron de contar, los adultos dijeron que lo pensarian antes de responder, asi que fueron a almorzar primero, "tu" comida, la cual estaba deliciosa en opinion de los tres, despues de comer te fuiste a tu cuarto y kazemaru se quedo con sus padres para escuchar la respuesta)

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN:...(dios...no puedo creer que lo contara todo...pero) (RECUERDO)

kazemaru: (te mira seriamente)...esa es la unica opcion que me queda...para poder protegerte

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (sonries)...(las palabras de kaze-kun...de alguna manera me tranquilizan...en verdad es una persona maravillosa...desde que nos conocimos el siempre fue muy amable conmigo...incluso mas que otras personas...por que sera...que ahora hace lo posible por protegerme)...(RECUERDO)

TN:...k-kaze-kun...l-lo siento yo...cr-creo que es mejor que me vaya (tratas de levantarte)  
kazemaru: espera un momento (te acerca nuevamente haciendo que tu rostro quede contra su cuello)...ahi...ahi viene endo otra vez

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (te sonrojas y mueves de un lado a otro tu cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo) (DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO! FUE SOLO UN ACCIDENTE QUE OCURRIO! ESO NO SIGNIFICO NADA)...  
kazemaru: (entra al cuarto) TN-chan  
TN: AHH! (das un brinco)  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...estas bien?  
TN: aahhh...s-si...solo estoy algo nerviosa por lo que tus padres responderan  
kazemaru:...jejeje pues ya no tienes que estarlo  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru: (te sonrie)...mis padres dijeron que te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras  
TN:...  
kazemaru: y con lo que paso en tu casa...dicen que no van a dejar que te lleven  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...TN-chan?  
TN:...(tus piernas tiemblan y caes al suelo arrodillandote)...  
kazemaru: TN-CHAN! O_OU  
TN:...e-estoy bien...(lo miras con una torpe sonrisa)...solo estoy feliz...(lo abrazas) estoy muy feliz  
kazemaru:...(sonrie)...jejeje me haz asustado  
TN: jejeje  
madre: (entra a tu cuarto) eres bienvenida TN-san  
padre: seras como parte de la familia...de acuerdo?  
TN: SI!  
madre: pero debes seguir asistiendo a la escuela  
TN: (tu sonrisa se va)...no se si...mis padres seguiran pagando mis estudios...me iban a mandar a un hospital para la supuesta rehabilitacion  
padre: nosotros nos vamos a encargar de eso no te preocupes  
TN: EH!  
madre: nos encargaremos de pagar tus estudios...no tienes de que preocuparte  
TN:...  
kazemaru: esto resulto mejor de lo que imaginamos TN-chan  
TN:...(lloras) n-no sean tan amables por favor...no podre dejar de llorar por dias  
kazemaru: jajajaja  
padre: por mi parte me gustaria pedir un favor  
TN: si?  
padre: podrias de vez en cuando volver a preparar tus platillos...en verdad estuvieron deliciosos  
madre: mmm apoyo esa idea  
kazemaru: yo igual...aun puedo sentir el sabor de la comida en mi paladar  
TN:...jejeje...lo hare con gusto...lo he dicho muchas veces pero igual lo volvere a hacer...muchas gracias...por todo

(finalmente las cosas parecian mejorar, los padres de kazemaru te aceptaron en la casa como si fueras un miembro mas de la familia, lo unico que en tu opinion era malo es que tendrias que ir a la escuela al siguiente dia, y asi fue pero esta vez le pediste a kazemaru no hablar sobre que estabas viviendo en su casa y tampoco hablar todo el tiempo, tu querias evitar cualquier problema con reika, ella y kazemaru aun eran novios asi que mantenias tu distancia, a pesar de esto, no te a ido tan mal, despues de ayudar a goenji a "escapar" de endo, tu amistad con el crecio increiblemente, y no solo con el, sino tambien con natsumi, los 3 siempre estaban juntos en los recesos, aunque mayormente sentias que estabas de sobra cuando esos dos se ponian melosos pero aun asi eran la mejor compañia, pero aqui no se acaba todo, aun falta mucho mas)

(6 DIAS DESPUES DE TU PROBLEMA) (ERA DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE)

kazemaru: (bajando las escaleras)...TN-chan estas aqui?  
TN: ESTOY EN LA COCINA KAZE-KUN!  
kazemaru: (entra a la cocina)...que estas haciendo?  
TN: hare un poco de sopa...asi que puse a hervir agua...en unos minutos estará lista para las legumbres  
kazemaru: (le brillan los ojos) sopa?...yo tambien quiero  
TN: jejeje iba a hacer para todos  
kazemaru: mis padres se quedan trabajando hasta tarde el dia de hoy  
TN:...aunque sea domingo tienen que trabajar...bueno igualmente cuando regresen de seguro tendran hambre asi que podran comer si asi lo desean  
kazemaru: (sonrie)...eres muy amable...supongo que por eso les caes tan bien  
TN:...(sonries) me alegra caerle bien a tus padres kaze-kun...tenia miedo...de que no me dejaran quedar aqui...o peor aun...que me obligaran a regresar a mi casa  
kazemaru: contamos todo para prevenir eso no?  
TN: jejeje si...mmm necesito un poco de sal  
kazemaru: en aquellas puertas (señala hacia arriba)  
TN: gracias

(cuando abres las puertas logras ver la sal un poco mas arriba, te paras en puntas para tratar de alcanzarla, para esto tambien te apoyaste en el borde de la cocina, y en un mal movimiento haces caer la oya y el agua caliente cae sobre ti)

TN: AAHHH!  
kazemaru: TN-CHAN! (corre hacia ti)  
TN: tsk...(te tocas de la rodilla para abajo)...  
kazemaru: rayos vamos (te jala)

(kazemaru te lleva hasta el baño e inmediatamente abre la llave de la ducha y te pone debajo de ella para que el agua fría cayera sobre tus quemaduras, le dio igual que ambos quedaran empapados)

TN: (soportando el dolor) tsk...  
kazemaru: (agachado revisando la quemadura de tu pierna)

(YO: EN OTRAS PALABRAS TOCANDOLA NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS FUTURAS HEMORRAGIAS NASALES ¬3¬)

kazemaru: (echando agua en tu pierna de la rodilla para abajo)...aun te duele?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...n-no te preocupes kaze-kun...el agua estaba caliente pero no para hacerme una quemadura grave  
kazemaru: (suspira de alivio y te mira)...debes tener mas cuidado...me asustaste  
TN:...l-lo siento  
kazemaru: esta bien...(se da cuenta de que aun esta tocando tu pierna y la suelta sonrojándose)...(se levanta) en que otro lugar te quemaste?  
TN: e-eto...(tocas tu brazo)...  
kazemaru: bien (agarra delicadamente tu brazo y comienza a echar agua)...  
TN: (mirada baja)...  
kazemaru:...(levanta ligeramente la vista para verte)  
TN: (sonrojada)...  
kazemaru:...(suelta tu brazo y comienza a acercar su rostro al tuyo)...  
TN:...(te sorprendes) q-que ocurre?...k-kaze-kun  
kazemaru:...se a curado  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru:...(acaricia tu labio con su pulgar el lugar que antes estaba lastimado)...(sonríe)...ya no...tienes el labio lastimado  
TN:...ya paso...un tiempo  
kazemaru:...(se acerca hasta quedar a escasos de tus labios)...  
TN:...k-kaze...(te besa, mejor dicho te robo un beso)...

(todo paso rápidamente, en tu mente estaba el pensamiento de que lo que estaba pasando no era lo correcto, pero al final no pudiste evitarlo, lentamente cerraste tus ojos y correspondiste al beso de kazemaru, el cual era tierno y a la vez calido, poco a poco sostuvo tu rostro con sus manos delicadamente, como si te fueras a romper)

kazemaru:...(se separa lentamente, pero aun queda muy cerca de ti)...  
TN:...

(al diablo todo, kazemaru volvió a besarte y esta vez con mas intensidad, tu no lo pensaste dos veces y correspondiste al beso, sentias que tu corazón iba a mil por hora, y tu cuerpo se comenzaba a calentar, y lo mismo iba para kazemaru, nunca antes había tenido tantos deseos de besar a una chica, ni siquiera con reika se sentía de esa forma, solo sucedia contigo, solo tu tenias algo especial que lo volvia loco, la situación poco a poco se fue alargando, ambos poco a poco se dejaban llevar, kazemaru mordio tu labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, tu estabas muy nerviosa, pero aun asi le diste paso a que este profundizara el beso, tu comenzaste a abrazarte al cuello de kazemaru mientras que este comenzaba a rodearte la cintura con sus brazos acercándote mas, entre jadeos lograron separarse un poco para respirar, pero kazemaru no paro, y empezo a bajar para darte apasionados besos en el cuello que te hacían suspirar, y en medio de esos besos hasta se atrevio a darte un ligero mordisco dejándote una pequeña marca y también haciéndote soltar un pequeño gemido, tus piernas comenzaron a fallar y terminaste sentándote en el suelo con tu espalda apoyada en la pared, suspirabas por cada besa que kazemaru te daba en el cuello, pero todo acabo cuando kazemaru paso su mano por debajo de tu blusa)

TN: (reaccionas y alejas a kazemaru teniendo la mirada baja)...  
kazemaru:...TN-chan  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...no esta bien  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...(lo miras llorando)...esto...no esta bien...kaze-kun...(sonries tristemente)...yo...no quiero meterme...en tu relacion  
kazemaru:...TN-chan yo...(interrumpido)  
TN: POR FAVOR HAGAMOS COMO QUE ESTO NO PASO NUNCA! (sales corriendo del baño)  
kazemaru: TN-CHAN!...

(no se atrevio a seguirte y solo se arrimo a la pared cubriendo su cara, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro, no se arrepentia de lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco estaba feliz, de alguna manera te hizo llorar, se sentía como una verdadera escoria)

TN: (te encierras en tu cuarto)...(te arrimas a la puerta y terminas sentandote)...(tocas tus labios y te das cuenta de que aun podias sentir los de kazemaru)...kaze-kun...(miras hacia abajo con las lagrimas escapandose de tus ojos)...te quiero...

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

Kazemaru: (entra a la cocina con su uniforme puesto)... (se sorprende de ver solo a sus padres sentados)...  
madre: buenos dias ichirouta  
kazemaru:...y TN-chan?  
padre: se fue temprano...dijo que queria ponerse al dia con las clases de ayer  
kazemaru:...ya veo...(baja la mirada)...(es oficial...ella solo trata de evitarme...despues de lo que ocurrio en parte me lo esperaba...soy un idiota)

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (caminando, ya estabas llegando a la escuela)...(suspiras)

(una vez entraste a la escuela, solo te decidiste por ir al salon, pero mientras caminabas por los pasillos te diste cuenta de que sucedia algo, chicas y chicos susurraban cosas de ti, y esto era lo que decian)

chica: mira, ahi esta  
chica: sera cierto lo que dicen?

chica: en verdad sucede eso?  
chica: dicen que alguien la vio entrar ahi

TN: (confundida)...

chica: el rumor es cierto, no hay duda  
chica: no puede ser mentira...el rumor de que ella y kazemaru viven juntos es cierto

TN: (eso si lo escuchaste fuerte y claro por lo que te comenzaste a asustar)...

chica: ademas de todo tiene una marca  
chica: eso significa que paso algo

TN:...(marca?)...

(de repente alguien te jala hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela)

TN: HEY!  
goenji: dime la verdad ahora  
TN: S-SHUUYA-KUN!  
¿?: mas bien "dinos"  
TN: (miras a un lado) eh?...n-natsumi-san?  
natsumi: shuuya-kun tu no eres el unico que quiere saber si el rumor es cierto  
goenji: perdon  
TN: de que se trata ese rumor?...n-no entiendo nada  
goenji/natsumi: (se miran preocupados)...  
natsumi: TN-san...alguien...dice haberte visto entrar y salir de la casa de kazemaru el fin de semana  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji:...TN...es cierto lo que dicen?...estas viviendo con kazemaru?  
TN:...(bajas la mirada)...yo...tuve un conflicto con mi padres...alguien puso drogas en mi maleta...y le dijo a mis padres que yo las estaba consumiendo  
goenji/natsumi: (se sorprenden)...  
TN:...me iban a mandar a un hospital...para la rehabilitacion...y-yo no queria...era injusto ya que yo nunca consumi ninguna droga...asi que empaque algo de ropa...y escape de ahi...despues me encontre con kazemaru y el me llevo a su casa...desde entonces estoy con el...despues de hablar con sus padres me aceptaron definitivamente...esto paso porque aquella persona puso drogas en mi maleta...hice lo posible para que nadie se enterara...pero ahora...mis esfuerzos se fueron al diablo...todo el mundo lo sabe...de seguro hasta lo sabe reika-san  
goenji:...y no...ocurrio nada?...por la marca que tienes muchos dicen que paso algo  
TN: marca?...que marca?  
natsumi: no te haz dado cuenta?...(señala a tu cuella)...tienes una marca en tu cuella...y parece ser...una mordida  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(recuerdas lo que ocurrio el dia de ayer)...n-no...(sales corriendo en direccion al baño de chicas)...(cuando llegas lo primero que haces es verte al espejo y finalmente la vez)...(tocas la marca)...(n-no puede...ser cierto)...(RECUERDO)

kazemaru: (mientras besa tu cuello te da una ligera mordida)...  
TN: ahh

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (cubres tu cuello y tambien tu boca por la impresion)...(por dios...k-kaze-kun...dejo una marca en mi cuello cuando lo mordio...y-yo ni siquiera me di cuenta...si senti un pequeño dolor pero no le tome importancia...esto es malo...esto es muy malo...si reika-san se entera)  
¿?: (detras de ti) oye  
TN: (te sobresaltas)...  
¿?:...es verdad...que ahora vives con ichirouta-kun?  
TN:...(volteas con un gran temor)...r-reika...san  
reika: maldita desgraciada (se acerca a ti y rapidamente te da un cachetada)...  
TN:...(bajas la mirada)...  
reika:...te adverti que te alejaras de el...(como rayos esto termino asi?...todo se a puesto en mi contra...bueno...es hora de darle vuelta al asunto)...ahora...sabras lo que es sufrir...y por esa maldita marca en tu cuello...me asegurare...de que tu vida sea un verdadero infierno...(se va)  
TN:...tsk...q-que puedo hacer ahora?

(despues de esto saliste del baño y te dispusiste a ir a tu salon, pero en el camino alguien te jala a un aula vacia)

kazemaru: al fin te encuentro  
TN: (te sonrojas) k-kaze-kun...(tratas de irte pero kazemaru no te dejo)  
kazemaru: no dejare que te vayas necesito hablar contigo  
TN:...(te paras frente a el)...q-que...ocurre?  
kazemaru:...ya debiste haber escuchado los rumores verdad?  
TN:...(mirada baja) ya no son rumores...todos saben que es cierto...y lo peor es  
kazemaru:...  
TN: (señalas tu cuello)...que todos piensan que algo paso  
kazemaru:...(se da cuenta de la marca y mira a un lado sonrojado)...y-yo...l-lo siento mucho TN-chan...me pase...yo  
TN:...me preocupa mas que todos saquen malas conclusiones...a pesar de que estuvimos a punto de hacer algo que no deberiamos...al final nada ocurrio...pero muchos pensaran lo contrario...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...y-yo...no se como enfrentare todo eso...t-tengo miedo  
kazemaru:...(te abraza)...  
TN:...kaze-kun  
kazemaru:...te prometi que iba a protegerte...no solo de tus padres...si no de cualquier cosa que sea capaz de lastimarte  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...esto es mi culpa...por lo tanto me hare responsable...pero  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...quiero que me prometas...que no te dejaras afectar por lo que los demas digan...en otras palabras no quiero que llores ante cualquier rumor sobre nosotros  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
kazemaru: (se aleja quedando a tan solo escasos centimetros de tu rostro)...lo prometes?...seras fuerte?  
TN:...s-si...lo prometo...  
kazemaru: (sonrie)...bien  
TN:...

(despues de esto ambos se fueron por separado, los dias comenzaron a transcurrir, y como se lo prometiste a kazemaru, no te dejaste afectar por todos los comentarios sobre ti, los ignoraste por completo, aun asi mantenias tu distancia de kazemaru para que las cosas no empeoren, goenji y natsumi te acompañaban todo el tiempo para evitar que algo te pasara, tu les habias contado el problema que tenias con reika asi prefirieron evitar que te pasara algo, pero la desgracia comenzo a caer sobre ti, muchas chicas que al parecer eran amigas de reika comenzaban a meterse contigo, en el minimo instante en que goenji y natsumi no estaban contigo estas chicas te molestaban, te empujaban, hacian caer tus cosas, cuando pasaban junto a ti te susurraban cosas horribles, incluso estando en compañia de goenji, en un momento en que te quedaste un poco atras, una chica paso y te empujo para que cayeras por las escaleras, por suerte goenji reacciono rapido y logro sostenerte para evitar tu caida, era oficial, no estabas a salvo en ningun momento, sin duda alguna, esa semana fue una tortura, y la siguiente no iba a ser diferente)

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES EN EL RAIMON)

TN: (mirada baja)...  
sensei: señorita A  
TN:...s-si?  
sensei: por favor vaya a entregar estos papeles a la sala de profesores en el primer piso  
TN/goenji: (se alteran)...  
TN: e-esto...  
goenji: (se levanta) sensei seria mas apropiado que yo fuera  
sensei: lo siento señor goenji pero se lo pedi a la señorita A...valla por favor  
TN:...s-si...claro...(te levantas de tu asiento para tener los papeles y asi salir del salon)...  
goenji: (te ve salir con un ligero temor)...  
kazemaru: (ve como goenji te mira y pone una expresion de enfado)...

(tu fuiste lo mas rapido que podias hasta la sala de profesores para poder entregar los papeles, una vez que las entregaste saliste corriendo en direccion a tu salon, pero desgraciadamente te encontraste con un grupo de chicas que al verte enseguida comenzaron a susurrar cosas malas sobre ti)

chica: mira es ella  
chica: tsk...que despreciable es  
chica: ella es la que quiere quitarle el novio a reika-chan  
chica: aun sabiendo que kazemaru tiene novia se atreve a vivir en su casa...de seguro trata de seducirlo todo el tiempo

TN: (te comienzas a desesperar ante esas palabras)...

chica: eso no es lo peor...la semana anterior tenia la marca de una mordida en el cuello  
chica: si lo recuerdo...por dios pobre reika-chan

TN:...

chica: si...es horrible para ella que esta tuviera relaciones con kazemaru

TN: (muestras una expresion de sufrimiento)...(e-eso...eso es mentira...y-yo no)...

chica:esta chica es una cualquiera  
chica: apenas llega a un instituto nuevo busca quitarle el novio a otras chicas  
chica: que desagradable

(en ese momento sentiste que ya no podrias retener tus lagrimas)

TN:...(n-no...no llores)...(veias como las otras chicas se reian mientras te insultaban)...(no te atrevas...a llorar...se lo prometiste a kaze-kun)

chicas: jajajajaja

TN:...(no)...(sientes que una lagrima se asoma)...(llorare...terminare llorando)...

(de repente alguien se acerca a ti por detras y con su mano tapa tus ojos y con ellos tus lagrimas)

TN:...q-que?  
¿?: LARGO DE AQUI!  
TN: (te sorprendes)...

(otra persona se acerca)

¿?: VAYANSE! DEJENLA EN PAZ!  
TN:...(esas voces)

(las otras chicas se van corriendo)

TN:...(q-que...que acaba de pasar?)  
¿?:...(susurra en tu oido) tranquila  
¿?:...ya no hay nadie...puedes llorar si asi lo prefieres...TN-san  
TN:...(quitas la mano que cubria tus ojos para mirar a esas personas)...(comienzas a llorar)...n-natsumi-san...shuuya-kun...(cubres tus ojos mientras goenji te abrazaba y natsumi te miraba con tristeza) tsk...

(suena la campana del receso)

natsumi: vamos a otro lado para que podamos hablar

(los 3 fueron corriendo hasta la terraza del instituto, y lo primero que hiciste fue recostar tu cabeza sobre el regazo de natsumi, ya estabas un poco mas tranquila pero aun te sentias destrozada)

goenji: (sentado frente a ti y natsumi)...estas mejor? (te acaricia la cabeza)

(YO: ACLARACIONES, GOENJI TE TIENE MUCHO CARIÑO PERO NO SON SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR POR SI ACASO)

TN:...si...ya estoy mejor...pero no creo que pueda soportar todo esto por mas tiempo  
goenji/natsumi: eh?  
TN: (te levantas y los miras con tristeza)...shuuya-kun...natsumi-san...tengo un favor que pedirles  
goenji/natsumi: (te miran confundidos)...

(a la salida, ya estabas dispuesta a irte)

kazemaru: TN-CHAN!  
TN: (volteas a ver)...  
kazemaru: no te quedaras?  
TN: (sonries)...por ahora no...estoy cansada y me gustaria volver a casa  
kazemaru:...ten cuidado  
TN: (sonries) si...adios kaze-kun nos vemos en casa (te vaz)  
kazemaru:...TN-chan

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN:...(RECUERDO)

natsumi: que necesitas TN-san?  
TN:...primero que nada no quiero que le digan a kaze-kun todos los problemas que he tenido...no quiero meterlo en esto...segundo...tampoco quiero que le digan...(bajas la mirada)...  
natsumi:...que es?  
goenji: dinos TN  
TN:...no quiero que le digan...la nueva escuela a la que pienso cambiarme  
goenji: QUE?  
natsumi: COMO QUE NUEVA ESCUELA?  
TN:...como lo oyeron...ya no puedo soportar todo lo que esta ocurriendo...y solamente terminare causándole problemas a kaze-kun...esta es mi decisión...por favor no intenten hacerme cambiar de idea  
natsumi:...  
goenji:...de verdad quieres hacer esto TN?...tu no vas a ser feliz  
TN:...hay una ultima cosa que no quiero que le digan a kaze-kun ni a nadie...planeo irme de la casa de kaze-kun...buscare un departamento solo para mi  
goenji/natsumi: COMO QUE PARA TI SOLA!  
natsumi: ahora si pienso que estas llegando muy lejos  
goenji: TN piensa bien las cosas  
TN: POR FAVOR CUMPLAN CON LO QUE LES PEDI!

(ambos se sorprenden)

TN: (mirada baja)...ya no quiero ser un problema para kaze-kun...alejándome es lo único que se me ocurre para ya no hacer su vida imposible...por favor...no se lo digan a nadie  
natsumi:...  
goenji:...  
TN:...cuando consiga un lugar donde quedarme...los únicos que sabran la dirección...serán ustedes...solo en ustedes puedo confiar...para que mantengan el secreto

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(me sentí terrible al ver sus rostros...pero tengo que hacer esto)

(llegas a la casa y para tu sorpresa los padres de kazemaru estaban ahí)

madre: ohh bienvenida TN-san  
padre: ichirouta no viene contigo?  
TN: e-eto...no...el dia de hoy tiene practica  
madre: cierto lo había olvidado...te encuentras bien TN-san...tienes los ojos rojos...haz llorado?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(se dio cuenta)...disculpen...me gustaria...hacerles una petición importante  
madre/padre: (te miran confundidos)...

(una vez que dijiste eso, los tres se sentaron en la sala, te armaste de valor para contar todo lo que te estaba sucediendo en el raimon, les dijiste que también querias cambiarte de escuela y que también querias un apartamento propio)

padre:...ya veo  
madre: por que no dijiste nada?  
TN:...decidi cargar sola con este problema...estoy viviendo en una casa ajena...no puedo causarles mas problemas...ni a ustedes ni a kaze-kun...lo que quería pedirles...es que me ayuden a conseguir un trabajo...y un apartamento que pueda pagar...tan solo...pido eso...del mismo trabajo pagare mis estudios...para poder finalizar el ultimo año  
madre:...estas segura...de que quieres alejarte de ichirouta?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
padres: podemos notar...lo feliz que eres estando cerca de el...de verdad quieres hacer esto?  
TN:...(bajas la mirada)...eso...es lo mejor...no puedo seguir siendo una carga para kaze-kun...solo tengo que alejarme  
madre:...bueno...si esa es tu decisión...no tenemos el derecho de intervenir...te ayudaremos con gusto  
TN: eh?  
padre: nos encargaremos de todo...aunque te cambies de escuela seguiremos pagando tus estudios  
madre: también te conseguiremos un apartamento comodo perfecto para ti...y no te preocupes por la renta...nosotros nos haremos cargo  
TN: (se te escapan las lagrimas)...p-pero...y-yo...  
madre: ese es nuestro agradecimiento...por hacer que ichirouta sea feliz  
padre: te echaremos de menos...solo recuerda que siempre seras bienvenida en esta casa  
TN:...(sonries tristemente)...gracias

(y asi comenzó todo, los días iban transcurriendo rapidamente, y hacias lo posible por pasarla bien, hablabas a menudo con goenji y natsumi, también con las managers del club de soccer, ignorabas por completo a reika y a sus amigas, pero te era difícil ser tan animada con kazemaru, ya que tal vez no podrias volver a verlo, los padres de kazemaru rápidamente encontraron un apartamente perfecto para ti asi que poco a poco tus cosas eran llevadas a el, por esto tenias que evitar a toda costa que kazemaru entrara a tu habitación, lo cual era difícil, lo único que quedaba era buscar una nueva escuela, y cuando la encontraron, había llegado el momento de decir adiós, pero no podía ser personalmente)

(UN MES DESPUES)

kazemaru: (a punto de irse) mama donde esta TN-chan?  
madre:...e-ella ya salio ichirouta  
kazemaru:...entiendo...la vere en la escuela (se va)  
madre: (suspira de alivio)...

(después de que kazemaru llegara a la escuela simplemente fue al salón y después de unos minutos llego el maestro a dar una noticia)

sensei: muy bien jóvenes siéntense tengo un anuncio que darles  
kazemaru:...(mira a tu asiento vacio)...(TN-chan...por que te tardas mucho?)...(mira a goenji y se sorprende)  
goenji: (expresión de tristeza)...  
kazemaru:...(habrá peleado con natsumi?)  
sensei: escuchen jóvenes...desde este dia...la señorita A TN ya no asistira al raimon  
kazemaru: (siente que el alma se le va hasta el suelo)...  
sensei: por razones personales a sido transferida...desgraciadamente no dejo información alguna de la escuela a la cual se cambio  
kazemaru:...( ...como)...tsk (sale corriendo)  
sensei: JOVEN ICHIROUTA!

(kazemaru salio corriendo rápidamente de la escuela, en dirección a su casa)

kazemaru: tsk...(abre la puerta de la casa) TN-CHAN!

(no recibe respuesta)

kazemaru:...(no...NO NO NO!)

(corre por cada rincón de la casa gritando desesperadamente tu nombre, esperando que por mero milagro llegaras a contestarle, pero no fue asi)

kazemaru: (entra de golpe a la habitación que solias ocupar y la ve completamente vacia)...(se fue)...tsk...(se arrodilla)...TN-chan...(por eso era)...(RECUERDO)

TN: (se pone frente a su cuarto) kaze-kun no puedes entrar  
kazemaru:...por que?  
TN:...tengo mis razones (SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

kazemaru: (toca la puerta)...  
TN: (la abre) necesitas algo kaze-kun  
kazemaru: ahh q-queria que me ayudaras con algo de la tarea...puedo pasar?  
TN: vete a la sala (cierra la puerta) ENSEGUIDA VOY! (SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

kazemaru: (camina hacia tu cuarto en la madrugada)...(creo que exagero un poco...pero quiero saber por que TN-chan no me deja entrar)...(trata de abrir la puerta pero) eh?...(mueve la manija de la puerta)...-_-U (esta cerrado con llave)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

kazemaru: (mirada baja)...(por eso...se empeñaba tanto...en no dejarme entrar a su habitación...era porque se estaba marchando)...TN-chan...donde estas ahora?...(RECUERDO)

goenji: (expresión de tristeza)...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

kazemaru:...(goenji...sabe algo)

(kazemaru se quedo un buen rato en la casa hasta que se le pasara un poco el mal animo, una vez que estuvo mas tranquilo regreso al Raimon, ya era hora del receso) (CON GOENJI)

goenji: (hablando por su celular) lo harán entonces?...bien...se la encargo a ustedes...cuidenla y gracias (cuelga)...(mira un sobre que llevaba en la mano)...(sonríe)...tonta...no sabes cuantas lagrimas esta derramando natsumi ahora...eh?  
natsumi:...  
goenji: estas mejor?  
natsumi: si...shuuya-kun...crees que estuvo bien que la dejaramos ir?  
goenji: nosotros la ayudamos en todo lo que pudimos...pero irse fue su propia decisión...aquí el que la debe estar pasando mal es kazemaru  
natsumi:...lo se...(escucha un grito) eh?  
kazemaru: GOENJI!  
goenji: (voltea y lo que ve es a kazemaru sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello de la camisa)...  
kazemaru: (expresión de enfado)...  
natsumi: k-kazemaru que haces?  
kazemaru: tsk...TU SABIAS ALGO VERDAD!...SABIAS TN-CHAN SE IBA A IR!  
goenji:...no tengo nada que responder  
kazemaru:...(lo suelta)...que paso?...debe haber una razón que la obligara a irse...que ocurrio? donde esta?...tsk...quiero verla  
goenji:...  
natsumi:...ten (le extiende un sobre)  
kazemaru: eh?  
natsumi:...es una carta...de parte TN-san  
kazemaru: (se sorprende y agarra la carta)...  
natsumi: pero debes leerla cuando estes solo  
goenji: todos recibimos una (muestra la suya)...natsumi y las chicas también...todas recibieron una carta de TN...menos reika  
kazemaru: que?  
natsumi: shuuya-kun...TN-san dijo que (interrumpida)  
goenji: TN no nos hizo prometer no decirle a kazemaru sobre quien era la causante de todos sus problemas  
natsumi:...bien...si lo pones de ese modo  
kazemaru: q-que rayos?...reika-chan...le hizo algo a TN-chan  
goenji:...una vez que te contemos esto...lee la carta  
kazemaru:...

(despues de que goenji y natsumi le contaran todo, kazemaru ya se encontraba a solas para leer la carta)

kazemaru:...tsk...(abre el sobre y comienza a leer)

(carta: kaze-kun, espero que estes leyendo esto sin compañia alguna, la verdad me da un poco de vergüenza que alguien vea lo que he escrito...bueno incluso si lo estas leyendo tu solo me da pena)

kazemaru: (sonrie tristemente) jeje

(carta: en fin, lamento haberme ido de esta manera...pero creeme cuando digo que...tenia mis razones para hacerlo...quise que mis ultimos dias en el raimon y en tu casa fueran inolvidables...pero aun asi no pude evitar llorar una vez que me fui)

kazemaru:...(entonces por que?...si te iba a sentir de esa manera por que te fuiste?...no tenias que hacer)...(aparta su mirada de la carta)...(sigue leyendo)

(carta: no se como agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, la mayor razon por la que me aleje fue para ya no causarte problemas, porque eso era lo unico que hacia)

kazemaru: (se sorprende)...

(carta: hay una cosa que me hubiera gustado decirte personalmente...pero no tuve el valor de hacer...eres una persona muy valiosa para mi...me gustas...kaze-kun)

kazemaru: (se sonroja)...

(carta: ojala pudiera saber si sientes lo mismo...y ojala tambien pueda verte muy pronto...te echare de menos kaze-kun...ahora tengo una pregunta importante...lo que ocurrio entre los dos aquel dia en tu casa...significo algo para ti?) (FIN DE LA CARTA)

kazemaru: (mirada baja)...(deja caer la carta)...TN-chan (se arrodilla) tsk...eso...(RECUERDO)

kazemaru:...(se acerca hasta quedar a escasos de tus labios)...  
TN:...k-kaze...(te besa, mejor dicho te robo un beso)...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

kazemaru:...(eso...si)...  
¿?: ICHIROUTA-KUUUUUNNN!  
kazemaru:...(voltea lentamente)...reika  
reika: ichirouta-kun que haces aqui? vamos a comer algo (lo agarra del brazo)  
kazemaru: (mirada baja)...  
reika:...ichirouta-kun?...je vamos no te quedes aqui solo jejeje  
kazemaru:...yo estoy aqui...tirste porque TN-chan se a ido...y tienes el descaro de estar feliz?  
reika: (se le desvanece la sonrisa)...eh?  
kazemaru:...en verdad esto era lo que querias...(la mira con ligero enfado)...que TN-chan se fuera verdad?  
reika:...a que viene esto...ichirouta-kun?  
kazemaru:...voy a ser directo...y mas te vale responder  
reika: (se comienza a asustar)...  
kazemaru:...tu pusiste las drogas en la mochila de TN-chan verdad?  
reika: (se sorprende)...(traga saliva)...  
kazemaru:...asi que es cierto...bueno...una parte de mi creia en las palabras de goenji y natsumi  
reika: q-que?...de que hablas ichirouta-kun (lo agarra del hombro)  
kazemaru: no me toques (golpea la mano de reika para apartarla)...  
reika: (se sorprende)...  
kazemaru:...lo que digo es que ahora creo plenamente en los que son los mejores amigos de TN-chan...en parte no crei que fueras capaz de hacerla algo tan horrible...A ALGUIEN QUE NO TE HA HECHO NADA MALO!  
reika:...tsk...que no me ha hecho nada malo dices?...CLARO QUE ME A HECHO ALGO MALO!...ESA MALDITA TRATABA DE QUEDARSE CONTIGO!  
kazemaru: (verdadera expresion de enfado)...entonces admites que fuiste tu la que hizo imposible la vida de TN-chan  
reika: tsk...y que si lo hice ella es peor...tratando de quedarse con los novios de otras...no sabe cual es su lugar  
kazemaru: desde el principio ella nunca tuvo intenciones de hacer eso...ni aunque sus sentimientos fueran cambiando...ELLA NO QUERIA METERSE DE NINGUNA MANERA ENTRE NOSOTROS!  
reika: (retrocede un paso)...  
kazemaru: (mirada baja)...cuando deje que se quedara en mi casa...fue por el mal momento que la hiciste pasar con su familia...SABES QUE TAN MAL ESTABA CUANDO LA ENCONTRE!?...LO SABES!?...ARRUINASTE SU VIDA SOLO POR TUS MALDITOS CELOS!...(le da la espalda)...me largo  
reika: eh?  
kazemaru:...tengo que averiguar en donde esta TN-chan...y por cierto...TN-chan no fue la que comenzo a dañar nuestra relacion como tu piensas  
reika:...  
kazemaru:...el que comenzo dañar la relacion...fui yo...porque poco a poco comence a sentirme atraido por ella...hasta el punto de que incluso llegara a gustarme (agarra la carta del suelo y comienza a marcharse)  
reika:...Q-QUE!?  
kazemaru: (se detiene) lo que oiste...(voltea quedando de perfil para mirar a reika)...estoy enamorado de TN-chan  
reika: (se horroriza)...  
kazemaru: y una cosa mas (le da la espalda)...aquella marca que TN-chan tenia en el cuello...se la hice yo mientras la besaba (se va)  
reika: AAAAAHHHHHH! Q-QUE DIABLOS! KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA VUELVE AQUI AHORA MISMO! ESTA DISCUCION NO HA TERMINADO!  
kazemaru: YO DIGO QUE SI!...Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA (se va corriendo)  
reika:...I-ICHIROUTA IDIOTA!

(CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru: (tengo que averiguar a que escuela se tranfirio TN-chan...y ademas el lugar al cual se mudo)...(se detiene)...goenji y natsumi deben saber algo...estoy seguro

(SUENA LA CAMPANA ANUNCIANDO EL FINAL DEL RECESO)

kazemaru: -_-U...(a la salida no se van a escapar ¬¬)

(y asi fue) (A LA SALIDA)

goenji/natsumi:...  
kazemaru:...  
natsumi:...(suspira) lo siento kazemaru...no podemos decirte en donde esta TN-san  
kazemaru: por que no?...por favor...tengo que aclararle muchas cosas...es urgente que hable con ella  
goenji: en serio no podemos kazemaru...se lo prometimos...si quieres saber en donde esta tendras que buscarla por tu cuenta...antes de que llegara  
kazemaru: eh?  
natsumi: eh?...(la jalan) aahhh sh-shuuya-kun?  
goenji: suerte (se va junto con natsumi)  
kazemaru:...antes de que...llegara?

(CON GOENJI Y NATSUMI)

natsumi: shuuya-kun...l-lo que dijiste hace un rato fue...  
goenji: (se detiene)...  
natsumi:...se lo prometimos a TN-chan lo recuerdas...por que le dijiste algo asi a kazemaru?  
goenji:...(la mira con una sonrisa burlona)...en ningun momento le dije el nombre del instituto...acaso tu me oiste decirlo?  
natsumi: (se sorprende)...je...jejeje eres terrible shuuya-kun  
goenji: no sabes hasta que punto (comienza a caminar)  
natsumi: (lo sigue) sabes que TN-san igualmente te echara la culpa?  
goenji:...en realidad prefiero recibir un abrazo de agradecimiento  
natsumi: jejeje

(DE REGRESO CON KAZEMARU)

kazemaru:...(antes de que llegara)...(sonrie)...(gracias...goenji)

(con esa unica pista, kazemaru comenzo a investigar sobre cual podria ser la escuela a la cual te transferiste, la primera idea que llego a su mente fue la escuela a la que solias asistir antes de llegar al raimon, al dia siguiente llego temprano para hablar con la secretaria de educacion, pero habia una falla)

kazemaru: EN OSAKA!?  
secretaria de educacion: asi es...la escuela a la que A TN solia asistir se encontraba en osaka  
kazemaru: (comienza a asustarse)...e-eso significa que...TN-chan regreso a osaka?...(es imposible que se haya ido...la relacion con sus padres no ha mejorado)...por favor...digame que ella no a dejado la ciudad inazuma  
secretaria de educacion:...(revisa los papeles)...segun la informacion que me dejaron ella no a dejado la ciudad  
kazemaru: (sonrie aliviado)...  
secretaria de educacion: pero no hay datos sobre la escuela a la cual se transfirio...lo siento  
kazemaru: no se preocupe...con saber que no a dejado la ciudad es suficiente...(hace reverencia) gracias (se va)...(no volvio a su antigua escuela...entonces en cual esta?...al menos no regreso a osaka...eso me tranquiliza)

(SUENA LA CAMPANA DEL INICIO DE LAS CLASES)

kazemaru: tsk...tendre que pensarlo despues (se va)  
goenji: (observa como se va)...  
natsumi: buenos dias shuuya-kun  
goenji: buenos dias  
natsumi: ocurre algo malo?  
goenji: natsumi...necesito que hagas algo  
natsumi: eh?

(las clases transcurrieron normalmente hast el inicio del receso, aunque para kazemaru el dia se hizo mortal, no le llegaba a la cabeza la escuela en la que te encontrabas, el receso paso rapido y todos ya se encontraban en clases nuevamente hasta que estaban cerca de comenzar la ultima hora)

kazemaru:...(diablos me dara una jaqueca si no logro descubri en donde se encuentrar..."antes de que llegara"...eso fue lo que dijo goenji...pero ella no a regresado a su antigua escuela...entonces)...(se sorprende)...(p-podria ser)...  
goenji: (observando a kazemaru)...(se esta dando cuenta)...(manda un mensaje de texto)

(CON NATSUMI)

natsumi:...(siente que su telefono vibra) eh?...(lo revisa) (un mensaje de shuuya-kun..."ya se esta dando cuenta...preparate)...(pone un expresion seria y comienza a buscar algo en su bolso)

(DE REGRESO CON LOS CHICOS)

kazemaru:...(antes de que llegara...antes de que llegara...al decir eso pense que goenji se referia al antiguo instituto de TN-chan...pero) (escribe la frase en su cuaderno)...(si veo la frase desde otra perspectiva...significa otra cosa...no se estaba refiriendo a la vieja escuela a la que TN-chan solia asistir...goenji se referia a la vieja escuela a la que el solia asistir)...(baja un poco la mirada)  
goenji:...  
kazemaru:...(sonrie victorioso)...kidokawa seishuu

(no lo dijo tan alto, pero gracias a que sus puestos no estaban tan alejados goenji logro escuchar esas palabras perfectamente)

goenji:...(sonrie)...(manda otro mensaje)

(CON NATSUMI)

natsumi: (mira su telefono)...("ya lo dedujo") (sonrie)...(bien)...(se levante) sensei  
sensei: si señorita raimon?  
natsumi: necesito que me de permiso para salir del salon por un momento tengo que entregar esta nota a un estudiante de la clase de al lado  
sensei:...esta bien señorita pero no se tarde por favor  
natsumi: gracias sensei (sale a toda prisa)

(CON LOS CHICOS)

kazemaru: (ella se encuentra en kidokawa seishuu...como no lo pense?...de verdad soy un lento)...(tengo que salir de aqui...tengo que ir a verla)...  
natsumi: (abre la puerta del salon) disculpe sensei  
kazemaru:...(natsumi?)  
goenji: (sonrie)...  
sensei: se le ofrece algo señorita raimon?  
natsumi: vengo a entregar una nota...ichirouta kazemaru tiene el permiso del director para salir temprano el dia de hoy  
sensei: eh?  
kazemaru: (se sorprende)...(voltea a ver a goenji)...  
goenji:...(le sonrie)  
kazemaru:...(e-este tipo)...  
sensei: (ve el permiso)...efectivamente tiene la firma del director)...entonces no hay nada que hacer...joven ichirouta  
kazemaru: (se levanta) S-SI!  
sensei: por favor recoja sus cosas...puede irse  
kazemaru:...s-si (comienza a guardar sus cuadernos)...(teniendo todo listo se levanta)...gracias goenji  
goenji: solo apurate  
kazemaru: je...(pasa junto a natsumi) gracias  
natsumi: date prisa y ve con ella  
kazemaru: (sonrie para despues irse corriendo)

(kazemaru corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas le permitieron)

kazemaru:...(TN-chan)...(mira la carta)...(te voy a encontrar)...(besa la carta)...(tan solo esperame)

(siendo un ex miembro del club de atletismo ya se podria imaginar la velocidad a la que iba, y todo porque esperaba impacientemente verte solo a ti)

(AHORA DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO VAMOS CONTIGO)

(estabas sentada como si nada en el salon, aburrida como nunca en la vida, bueno no tanto, era mejor que recibir 2 feas horas de la clase de matematicas, tu aburrimiento se fue ya que tres chicos se te acercaron)

los 3: hola TN que te pasa?  
TN: je hola chicos...no es nada solo estoy algo aburrida  
los 3: PUES ENTONCES LOS HERMANO MUKATA TE QUITARAN EL ABURRIMIENTO!  
TN: jejeje gracias chicos ^_^U...(aunque con verlos asi ya me hacen reir)

(la pasaste normal el resto de la hora, al final de las clases saliste corriendo dejando a los hermanos atras, solo querias irte a tu casa, aun sentias mucha tristeza por haber dejado el raimon, pero al salir)

TN: (sales por la puerta del edificio para dirigirte a la salida principal)...eh? (ves a unos estudiantes en la puerta)...(te acercas poco a poco)

chico: oye quien es ese?  
chica: no lo se pero parece que esta esperando a alquien  
chica: pero a quien podria estar esperando...a juzgar por su uniforme es un estudiante del raimon

TN: (te sorprendes y detienes tus pasos de golpe)...(d-del raimon?)...

¿?: oigan dejen de verme asi no les he hecho nada

TN:...(esa voz...n-no puede ser...apenas es el segundo dia de clases y ya lo vuelvo a ver?...kaze-kun...por que estas aqui?)

(los estudiantes comenzaron a apartarse y tu comenzaste a asustarte un poco porque kazemaru te veria, pero por alguna razon no podias moverte por la gran impresion que tenias, cuando los estudiantes se apartaron completamente lo viste, apoyado en la pared esperando por ti)

TN:...kaze-kun  
kazemaru:...(mira de reojo en tu direccion y finalmente te ve)...(se para firme frente a ti)...TN-chan

(DESDE LA VENTANA DEL EDIFICIO)

tsutomu: (iba saliendo del salon y ve por la ventana)...eh? HERMANOS MIREN!

(los otros se acercan)

tomo: oh no  
masaru: e-es kazemaru...que hace aqui?...(suena su celular)...(contesta) hola?...goenji...si esta aqui...QUE!?...de acuerdo si tu lo dices (cuelga)  
tomo: que dice goenji?  
masaru: dice que...dejemos que ellos dos se encuentren  
tomo/tsutomu: (se miran algo preocupados)

(CON USTEDES)  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...(se acerca poco a poco hasta quedar frente a ti)  
TN:...  
kazemaru:...al fin...te encuentro  
TN: (se sorprende)...(estuvo buscandome?)...  
kazemaru:...en donde vives?  
TN: e-eh?  
kazemaru: cual es la direccion de tu casa?  
TN:...e-eto...

(LE DICES LA DIRECCION)

(YO: AHI SI NO SE QUE RAYOS PONER, AL DIABLO :V)

kazemaru: bien ya se donde es (agarra tu mano y comienza a jalarte)  
TN: q-que? kaze-kun e-espera

(salen de la escuela y kazemaru aun te jalaba)

kazemaru:...  
TN:...(esta enojado...definitivamente esta enojado)

(despues de caminar unos minutos finalmente llegan hasta tu casa)

kazemaru:...  
TN:...kaze-kun?  
kazemaru:...puedo pasar verdad?  
TN:...(abres la puerta y le das espacio para que entre)...pasa  
kazemaru: gracias (entra a la casa)...no esta mal el lugar  
TN:...e-es muy comodo (le das la espalda para cerrar la puerta)  
kazemaru:...(te mira)...bien vamos al grano (se acerca a ti y te acorrala contra la puerta)  
TN: (te sonrojas) K-KAZE-KUN!  
kazemaru:...por que?  
TN: eh?  
kazemaru: por que te fuiste?...sabes lo mal que me sentia por ya no tenerte cerca?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
kazemaru:...estuve...estuve tratando de encontrarte...desde el dia de ayer...no sabia por donde comenzar...senti una pesadez enorme cuando el maestro dijo que ya no asistirias al raimon...tienes idea...de como me senti al ir corriendo a casa y ver que tu te habias mudado?...por eso no me dajabas entrar a tu cuarto verdad?  
TN: (se te escapan las lagrimas)...(bajas la mirada)...  
kazemaru: tsk...mirame TN-chan...(alza delicadamente tu rostro para verte)...te extrañe  
TN:...tsk...  
kazemaru:...(te abraza)...me hiciste mucha falta...tambien lo siento...no fui capaz de protegerte de todo lo malo que te estaba ocurriendo...ni siquiera me di cuenta...haz dependido de goenji y natsumi...aun cuando yo fui el que hizo aquella promesa...perdoname  
TN:...(lo apartas con la mirada baja)  
kazemaru:...TN-chan?  
TN:...(lo miras y lo que haces es atraerlo hacia ti para besarlo)...  
kazemaru: (se sorprende pero a los segundos te corresponde)...  
TN:...(te separas un poco de el)...  
kazemaru:...  
TN:...(te das cuenta de lo que hiciste y te sonrojas un monton) k-kaze-kun lo siento n-no era mi intencion yo (interrumpida...por los labios de kazemaru)...

(sin poder evitarlo te aferraste a la camisa de kazemaru mientras que el rodeaba tu nuca con su brazo para evitar que te separaras)

TN:...(logras separarte un poco) k-kaze-kun  
kazemaru: calla  
TN:...  
kazemaru: (muestra la carta sonriendo)...tambien me gustas...TN-chan  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
kazemaru: y lo que paso aquel dia...fue realmente especial para mi...quiero que quede claro que en ningun momento tuve la intencion de utilizarte o algo por estilo  
TN:...  
kazemaru: es mas...(se acerca nuevamente a ti pero en direccion a tu cuello)  
TN: (dejas escapar un jadeo cuando sientes sus labios rozar tu piel)...ahh (das un pequeño salto al sentir una mordida)...(e-el...acaba de)...  
kazemaru:...(sonrie traviesamente aun con sus labios sobre tu piel)...aunque no haya ocurrido nada aquel dia...con esta marca dejo en claro que me perteneces solo a mi  
TN:...k-kaze-kun  
kazemaru: (se aparta de tu cuello para quedar frente a ti)...eres mia...TN-chan  
TN:...p-pero que hay de reika-san  
kazemaru: hpm en serio crees que iba a seguir con ella despues de todo lo que te hizo?...ni lo pienses...ademas...al final iba a terminar rompiendo con ella...porque ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti  
TN:...kaze-kun...y-yo...tambien estoy enamorada de ti  
kazemaru: (sonrei)...aunque ya lo se...(se acerca para besarte)...me encanta escucharte decirlo (te besa)

(aquel beso fue mas intenso, kazemaru te abrazo por la cintura mientras que tu te abrazabas a su cuello para acercarlo mas, y esta vez, fuiste tu la que mordio su labio)

kazemaru: (se separa un poco) eehhh con que asi vamos no?...sabes que esta vez no podre detenerme verdad?  
TN: jejeje...como si quisiera detenerme kaze-kun...soy tuya  
kazemaru:...TN-chan (te da un beso fugaz profundizando rapidamente el beso)

(de aqui ya no hay necesidad de decir lo que ocurrira, solo que simplemente kazemaru regresaria tarde a su casa, o que tal vez no podria ni salir de la tuya por ese dia, pero ahora esta vez ya no tenias nada que temer, finalmente te sentias mas feliz que nunca, despues de todo esto junto con kazemaru hablaste con sus padres para volver al raimon, quienes aceptaron sin ningun problema, eso si tenias que quedarte en la casa actual, lo cual le desagrado a kazemaru, las razones eran simples, ahora que estaban saliendo los dos adultos no se arriesgaban a dejarlos solos en la casa, y eso iba para kazemaru que quien sabe si se podria "controlar", pero en opinion del peliceleste, cual iba a ser la maldita diferencia, en fin no hubo mas discucion al respecto, al regresar al raimon fuiste recibida alegremente por todo el equipo de soccer, en especial por natsumi y goenji, de reika no se supo mas, se fue del raimon a quien sabe donde, y el problema con tus padres...digamos que aun habia algo de resentimiento, pero entre lagrimas de lamento al final quedaron bien, asi termina esta historia, contigo y kazemaru graduandose del raimon, continuando con su feliz relacion, caminando juntos en direccion a un bello futuro)

EL FI...ESPEREN TODAVIA NO! D:

EPILOGO :V

(han transcurrido 4 años desde que tu y kazemaru se graduaron del raimon, y las cosas iba de maravilla...bueno veamos ahora ^_^U)

(EN TU CASA SE ESCUCHA UN GRITO DESGARRADOR: NOOOOOOOO!

TN: AAHHH! A-ALEJATE DE MI! NO TE ACERQUE! AUXILIO! GOENJI! MALDITO TRAIDOR! MUERETE! NOOOOO!

(AFUERA DE LA CASA)

goenji: -_-U...lo siento TN esto no fue mi idea

(DE REGRESO)

natsumi: vamos ya sal de ahi no podras evitar que te vea  
TN:...m-m-maldita natsumi-san me vengare te lo juro...(sales del baño sonrojada luciendo una provocativa ropa interior)...  
natsumi: por dios esta hermoso  
TN: (venita de enfado) PUEDES DECIRME PARA QUE RAYOS ME HACES USAR ESTO!?  
natsumi: por dios TN-san que no es obvio?  
TN: AH!?  
natsumi: (sonrie picaramente) jejeje por favor TN-san no seas tan inocente  
TN: HABLA YA!  
natsumi: jejeje...tu y kazemaru se van de luna de miel...asi que utilizar una ropa interior como esta seria perfecto para la ocacion no crees?  
TN: QUE QUE!?  
natsumi: asi podrias llegar a provocar a kazemaru mucho mas que antes  
TN: (te sonrojas peor que tomate) P-PERO QUE DICES NATSUMI-SAN YO NO TENGO ESAS INTENCIONES!  
natsumi: hpm a mi no puedes engañarme se que te encanta provocarlo de muchas maneras  
TN: (bajas la mirada avergonzada) e-eso no es...c-cierto  
natsumi: si como no...me alegra que esten juntos...y aunque no lo creas todo inicio esa noche  
TN:...(sonries sonrojada)...si...(todo comenzo)...(recuerdas ese momento)...(en aquella noche lluviosa)  
natsumi: (te mira sonriendo)...bien vamos con el siguiente conjunto  
TN: NO QUIERO!

FIN C:

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

MUY BIEN HEMOS FINALIZADO CON ESTE FANFIC, PERDON SI A ALGUNAS CHICAS LAS DEJO CON LAS GANAS DE VER QUE MAS PASA EN CIERTAS ESCENITAS CON KAZEMARU, PERO NUNCA HE ESCRITO LEMMON Y LA VERDAD ME DA MUCHA VERGUENZA HACERLO, SI EN SI CASI MUERO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO  
EN FIN OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, CREANME QUE YO SI LO DISFRUTO XDDD

Y CON USTEDES LOS CANDIDATOS:

*Shuuya Goenji  
*Yuuto Kidou  
*Jousuke Tsunami  
*Haruya Nagumo  
*Hiroto Kiyama  
*Akio Fudou

COMO VEN APENAS SALE UN CANDIDATO ENTRA OTRO, Y ASI VAMOS SUCESIVAMENTE, SUPONGO QUE SI RECUERDAN LAS REGLAS DE LA VOTACION, EL QUE PASE DE 5 O LLEGUE A 5 GANA Y SERA EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL DEL SIGUIENTE FANFIC

MUY BIEN FUE UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES, NOS VEREMOS MUY PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAA XDDDD


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**chicas lamento informarles que mientras no gane alguno de los candidatos, no podre subir nuevos fanfics, necesito las votaciones para poder continuar, si no es mucha molestia recomienden el fanfic de kazemaru a otros usuarios ya que es la ultima historia**

**A mi tambien me gustaria continuar pero mientas esto siga asi no se va a poder**

**Ni siquiera puedo elegir al personaje con mayores votos ya que hiroto y goenji estan empatados**

**Bueno solo queria decir eso, en verdad quiero continuar publicando fanfics para que los disfruten**

**Hasta entonces**

**SAYONARAAAA XDDD**


End file.
